


Scream text me into falling for you

by staminarunes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, I'm trying, M/M, Malec, modern!AU, text fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staminarunes/pseuds/staminarunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds a phone number written down on one of his favorite books in the library,  he decides to find out the identity behind the mysterious number.<br/>Texting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to this new story! I've wanted to write a Texting fic for a long while so I really hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment, I would really like some feedback. (This story was originally posted on Wattpad. User: LightwoodCharm)

 

 

hey sorry um, you wrote your number down on a book i took from the campus library and i was wondering why you did it

 

that was kind of direct wasn't it?

 

Sorry if it sounded rude.

 

I just don't think people should write on library books you know.

 

I mean it's not really YOURS and what if a serial killer borrows the book 

 

he could call you

 

and kill you

 

**wow**

 

um..hi?

 

**try again**

 

what

 

**You can do better than "um..hi?" honey come on**

 

um ok. look i'm pretty sure you don't know me so..

 

**Anyone can do better than that honey**

 

Stop calling me honey

 

**Why? Does it bother you?**

 

Yeah..?

 

**Alright sorry.**

 

Are you gonna tell me why you wrote your number on a library book?

 

**Nope**

 

Why?

 

**I like to keep an air of mistery**

 

Oh?

 

well this is disappointing 

 

**I get bored a lot**

**and like talking to new people**

 

You're very easy to break. But that makes sense

 

I get bored a lot too

 

**Yeah**?

 

Yup

 

 

So...hi

 

 

**You already said that**

 

 

You said i should try again!

 

 

**I wanted you to try HARDER**

 

meaning?

 

**Meaning I want you to charm me, sweep me off my feet, make me fall right into your arms like a damsel in distress, make me want to ravish you. Seduce me random stranger**

 

a) ohmygod

b) why would i do that?

c) i don't know how to seduce people

d) you seem kinda pervy for a person who writes on YA books

e) ohmygod

 

 

**Those were some very mixed reactions buddy**

 

**Also seducing people is easy I do it all the time**

 

I bet you do

 

**What does that mean**

 

**Are you slut-shaming me?**

 

I..no?

 

**SLUT-SHAMER DIE**

 

What?! I don't even know you

 

**Lmao I'm just kidding**

 

ugh

 

**what now?**

 

you said "lmao"

 

**So? You're not one of those snobs who refuse to use abbreviations, are you?**

 

maybe

 

**Oh you poor thing. Don't worry I shall teach you the ways of the text talk**

 

Please don't

 

**Too late. It has officially become my life mission**

 

 Great

 

**:)**

 

stop

 

**:)))**

 

it's not funny

 

**:))))))))))**

 

BOOK PERSON

 

**You called sweetie?**

 

ahg you're impossible

 

**Actually my name is Magnus**

 

Oh okay. well then, you're impossible Magnus

 

**I'll take that as a compliment.**

 

**Also I think this is the part where YOU tell me YOUR name**

 

Nah i think i'm gonna keep you in the dark for a while longer

 

**WHAT**

 

**_5:34_ **

**NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT**

 

**_5:36_ **

 

**I TOLD YOU MINE**

**_5:39_ **

 

**STRANGER WHERE DID YOU GO**

 

_**5:44** _

 

Sorry I was helping my brother with his homework.

 

Besides you were the one who wanted to keep an air of mistery

 

**You have a brother. Interesting**

 

is it?

 

**Yep. I'm an only child.**

 

**But that's not the point.**

 

what IS the point?

 

**YOU! HAVE! TO! TELL! ME! YOUR! NAME!**

 

i was going to but you used way too many exclamation marks

 

**I WAS TRYING TO CONVINCE YOU**

 

MAGNUS STOP SCREAMING

 

**I WILL IF YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME STRANGER**

 

A

 

**Go on**

 

that's it. that's all you're getting

 

**WHAT**

 

**DICK MOVE A. DICK MOVE**

 

aaaand we're back to the screaming

 

**sorry**

 

**I'm going to figure it out you know**

 

?

 

**Your name**

 

If you figure out my name i'll even tell you my last name

 

**DEAL**

 

SCREAMING

 

**SORRY**

 

**Why don't you like caps?**

 

I don't know they're annoying

 

**Are you saying I'm annoying?**

 

A bit

 

***GASP***

 

**YOU WOUND ME "A"**

 

**THE WEIGHT OF BETRAYAL RESTS HEAVY ON MY HEART**

 

You're also a drama queen i see

 

**A bit**

 

Knew it.

 

Also you can't do that

 

**What?**

 

The *gasp* thing

 

**whY NOT**

 

because it doesn't make any sense

 

**YES IT DOES**

 

**You use * when you do something and you want the person you're texting to know you did it**

 

ok but you didn't actually gasp, did you?

 

**Yes**

 

..magnus

 

**I was deeply hurt by your cruel words**

 

......

 

**Ok fine, I didn't.**

 

**but I would've if I wasn't in a public space with people around me**

 

Of course you would have

 

**A**

 

Yes?

 

**Are you a boy or a girl?**

 

Boy.

 

**Nice ;)**

 

?

 

_6:02_

 

magnus

 

_6:03_

 

hello?

 

_6:05_

 

**I was looking for boy names starting with the letter A, sorry.**

 

That's cheating!

 

**No it's not.**

 

**YOU didn't set any rules**

 

damn it

 

**Wow**

 

what?

 

**You kiss your mother with that potty mouth A?**

 

My mom died a month ago

 

**Oh god.**

 

**A I'm so so sorry.**

 

**I shouldn't have said anything.**

 

**you're really upset thanks to me great.**

 

**I am very sorry. I'm an idiot people always say so**

 

 

**I didn't mean to offend you**

 

OHMYGOD

 

**Eh**

 

I WAS KIDDING YOU DWEEB

 

**WHAT**

 

**HOW COULD YOU**

 

**I THOUGHT I HAD UPSET YOU**

 

Yeah i noticed that

 

**YOU ASSHOLE**

 

HAHA

 

**I can't believe you**

 

Sorry I had to

 

**A**

 

**YOU USED CAPS**

 

shit

 

**breaking your own moral code tsst tsst**

 

doesn't matter. The situation required them.

 

**Laughing at my pain requires caps?**

 

Yup

 

**Good to know I'm worth the effort**

 

Don't flatter yourself, it's only two clicks

 

**Rude**

 

**Aladdin?**

 

What?

 

**Ashton?**

 

**Andrés?**

 

**Anthony?**

 

what are you doing?

 

**I'm trying to guess your name**

 

ah

 

wait you really thought my name was Aladdin?

 

**No.**

 

**I though it MIGHT be aladdin**

 

dear god

 

**IT WAS ON THE WEBSITE OKAY?**

 

There's no stopping you is there?

 

**Nope.**

 

**I shall scream text you till the day I die**

 

*sigh*

 

**I AM SO PROUD**

 

***IS PROUD***

 

ugh never again

 

**I'm starting to rub off on you.** **I love it**

 

Yeah yeah

 

I'll be making people fall into my arms in no time

 

**Just keep scream texting them. Trust me it works ;)**

 

Trust me it doesn't

 

**Ouch**

 

**So...Anakin?**

 

Nope

 

**I hate you**

 

thanks mags

 

**Mags. Really?**

 

You don't like it?

 

**No It's cool**

 

**My friend Tessa calls me that too**

 

Hmm

 

**Do you have a nickname?**

 

Nice try.

 

**:(**

 

I do actually.

 

**:)**

 

But it would give away my name.

 

**aw**

 

I gotta go make dinner.

 

I'll talk to you later

 

**Ok. Smell ya later sweaty ;))  
**

 

Oh dear god 

 

You did not just say that

 

MAGNUS WHY

 

**Sorry babe.**

 

You're incredible

 

**I know**.

 

**Didn't you have to make dinner?**

 

Right. goodnight mags

 

**Nighty night A**


	2. Names are important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a shitty day and Magnus just so happens to be the cheering up master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you v v much to the people who have left reviews and kudos on this fic, it means a lot. English isn't my first language so I apologize if I've made any mistakes writing this (if so please let me know). 6 chapters of this story have been posted on wattpad already so if you don't want to wait until I post them all here, you can go check them out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alec was having a very hard time concentrating on what his creative writing teacher was saying, this wouldn't have happened normally you see, Alec was an outstanding student, he was committed, quiet, responsible and on top of it all, he had absolutely no interest in fraternizing with the rest of his classmates and they all seemed to be aware of it, so distractions due to the friendly chatter and the latest campus gossip were out of the question. It may have to do with the fact that his room mate woke him up at 4 am because he was practicing with his stupid rock band, it may have to do with the fact that as he was walking to the left wing of the university a girl ran into him and spilled an entire cup of coffee down the front of his shirt and this said coffee was now making his white shirt cling uncomfortably to his body. It may have to do with the fact that the stoner dude sitting next to him smelled like a garbage can. But no, Alexander Lightwood was distracted because his phone hadn't stopped buzzing since the class began, and he had a slight suspicion of who might be texting him at this time in the morning. Careful not to attract to much attention to himself he took his phone out of his backpack and fought the urge to smile.

_15 messages from Magnus (Book Guy)_

He unlocked the phone and opened the conversation

 

**Andrew**

 

**Axel**

 

**Alan**

 

**Albus**

 

**Alejandro**

 

**AmazingA**

 

**Amir**

 

**Aslan**

 

**Articho** **ke**

 

**Azucar**

 

**Aiden**

 

**Arthur**

 

**August**

 

**Angel**

 

**Ace**

 

STOP

 

**A dearest. Good morning**

 

I'm in class

 

**I do love an educated man**

 

why

 

**Cause education is good??**

 

No. Why were you trying break my phone you idiot

 

**I WAS TRYING TO GUESS YOUR NAME**

 

God i'm starting to re-think this mistery idea

 

**That's the spirit**

 

So what? You're just going to annoy me until i tell you my name?

 

**Yup**

 

Fantastic. Are you even TRYING to guess it? I mean some of those names are seriously insane

 

**No they're not**

 

amazingA?

 

**I was just trying to get your attention love**

 

Azucar? Isn't that Sugar in spanish?

 

**Yeah I was trying to see if you knew other languages**

 

right of course you were

 

What about artichoke? were you trying to see if i liked vegetables?

 

**I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS OKAY?**

 

Clearly

 

**You seem upset A**

 

I'm not

 

**Uh-hu**

 

Fine I am. A little bit

 

**Tell me**

 

what? why?

 

**I don't know. I read somewhere that it's not good to keep those stuff in**

 

I barely know you

 

**I am aware of that honey**

 

I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me honey anymore

 

**Don't try to change the subject. Sneaky little A**

 

Ahg

 

**People say i'm a good listener**

 

Do they?

 

**Yeah**

 

Well technically you wouldn't be listening. You would be reading

 

**For god's sake! Just spill it!**

 

Fine.

 

**I'm waiting**

 

Ok so basically i had a really shitty morning, my stupid room mate woke me up because he and his dumb band needed to "practice" and they're not even good magnus. They're terrible, it's like they're deaf or something, i just wanted to die right there but noo i had a class to go to, so i wake up, go to the sink try to put on my contacts and then i DROP THEM. I DROPPED MY CONTACTS. DOWN THE DRAIN.so I had to wear my stupid glasses that don't even have the right formula so i was walking around campus practically blind, and I thought "hey! You know what would make this horrible morning considerably better? Some coffee" so i buy my coffee right? Everything's fine, i'm cool and then this moron girl runs into me and all the coffee spills down my white shirt and it's disgusting and sticky and ugh. So i get to class sit in the back row so no one will bother me (good strategy right?) the teacher tells us to deliver our papers to her desk (she made us do a stupid positive essay about our LEAST favorite book. Who the hell wants to write an essay saying nice things about something they hate?) anyways so i stand up and as i'm walking to the teacher's desk this dirtbag puts his foot in front of me and i trip in front of everyone, with all the dignity i have left I pick myself up, deliver the stupid paper and come back to my seat only to find this weird stoner dude sitting next to me, and guess what magnus? He REEKS, the smell is unbearable, my eyes are watering as I'm typing this. And i just feel like shit. your stupid names guesses have been the highlight of ny morning which is kind of sad. And i'm..not okay.

 

**Jesus**

 

Nope. That name doesn't even start with A

 

**No. God. I mean jesus christ A. That fucking sucks**

 

Yeah

 

**I'm very sorry about your stupid room mate and the stupid girl and the stupid assignment and the stupid stone dude. As for the asshole who tripped you, i will fight him**

 

ha thanks. Are you skilled in kung fu or something? Cause unless you're built like Thor i don't think you have lots of chances of winning a fight with mr asshole.

 

**1\. I was gonna say the kung fu thing was racist but then i remembered you don't know about the indonesian thing**  
**2\. I KNEW YOU WERE A SUPERHERO NERD**  
**3.  It don't care. Nobody messes with my friends and gets aways with it**

 

wait are you indonesian?? that's awesome. Also i'm not a superhero nerd.

 

**Yeah I was born in indonesia, I moved to london when I was 3. I moved to America 2 years ago**

 

Wow. You've been all around

 

**I guess**

 

**You didn't comment on my impressive show of loyalty and friendship.**

 

I appreciate you wanting to fight for my honor mags

 

**Thank you**

 

**Would you fight for my honor aswell?**

 

What?

 

**Would you die on the battlefield to keep me from harm?**

 

Whatever makes you sleep at night buddy

 

**Traitor. I hope Mr Asshole trips you again**

 

I was joking. I would lay down my life for you

 

**Thanks babe**

 

**Also you're totally a nerd don't try to deny it**

 

I'm not a superhero nerd

 

**but you ARE a nerd right?**

Some people have refered to me in that manner yes

 

**Ha**

 

**You're book nerd aren't you?**

 

Yup

 

**Lovely**

 

I know. 1000% Dating material

**Are you trying to tell me something?  ;)**

 

I take that comment back

 

**I'm afraid it's too late. I have already ordered the champagne and the air balloon**

 

air balloon?

 

**Yes. I like fancy stuff**

 

air balloons aren't fancy

 

**Are too**

 

Are not

 

**Are too**

 

Are not

 

**ARE TOO.**

 

by the angel you are just like jace

 

**Who's jace? And in what way am I like him?**

 

He's my adoptive brother, and you're as childish as he is.

 

**Sorry Mr. Grown Up Who Doesn't Like Fancy Dates**

 

I really hope that wasn't a name guess

 

**You're killing me here**

 

The fetid acid gas coming from this  guy's body is slowly killing me aswell so perhaps we'll see each other in the after life

 

**Oh I don't think so A. I ain't going where you're going**

 

What do you mean?

 

**You're a pure nerdy soul. I, on the contrary, are a sarcastic machine packed with bad boy goodness**

 

So you're going to hell? Is that what you're saying maggy boy?

 

**Exactly and don't call me maggy boy, i can take mags but NOT MAGGY**

 

Sorry maggy.

 

**AHG**

 

Hahahaha

 

**Don't you have a class to be paying attention to?**

 

Technically yeah but I'm finding it hard to concentrate with my phone buzzing all the time

 

**Oh well sorry. I'll leave you alone now**

 

I didn't mean it like that. I like talking to you

 

**AWWWW**

 

shut up

**Sorry A, but I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Good luck in class**

 

Work??

 

Wait do you have a job?

 

Are you secretly a 35 year old man?

 

Magnus?

 

Well I guess you really did leave.

 

Anyways thanks for the support

 

or whatever

 

yeah

 

**No problem A**


	3. Hit on me

**Do you really think i'm 35?**

 

hello magnus

 

**Hey snob who won't tell me his name**

 

Now now be sentitive

 

I can't go around telling my name to random 35 year olds

 

**I AM NOT 35**

 

**I'm nineteen you arse**

 

Arse?

 

**Ass in British**

 

I know. It sounded weird tho

 

**Whatever.**

 

**You know, what if YOU'RE the pervy adult? what if you're just trying to throw me off hmmmm**

I'm not

 

**Why should I believe you? You haven't even told me your name**

 

Fair. BUT I did say I was in college

 

**You could be one of those sad and pathetic adults who failed in life and now are trying to find their true passion**

 

I'm eighteen

 

**Great ;)**

 

Don't

 

You're still older than me

 

**ONLY BY A YEAR**

 

**HOW QUICKLY YOU DISMISS OUR LOVE A**

 

Haha.

 

**That was a very anti climatic haha**

 

Sorry?

 

**Does it make you uncomfortable? Me hitting on you? Because I'm just joking around**

 

No yeah I know that

 

It's just kinda weird

 

With you not really knowing who i am and stuff

 

**Are you sure it's because of that?**

 

um...yes

 

**Ok**

 

Mags?

 

**yes?**

 

what were you thinking about?

 

**Huh?**

 

when you asked if I was uncomfortable

 

**It doesn't matter**

 

It matters to me ??

 

***sigh***

 

still not okay with it

 

**I was thinking that I'm a guy and you're a guy and maybe that's why you were uncomfortable.**

 

Oh

 

**And i was also thinking**

Yes?

 

**that if you were uncomfortable with the idea of me hitting on guys then I don't think we can be friends**

**because that's a part of who I am.**

 

Alright

 

**Alright? That's all you're gonna say**

 

I don't really care if you like boys Magnus

 

I don't think being gay is wrong or whatever

 

**Ahg i'm not gay**

 

you just told me you liked guys buddy.

 

**Yeah but i'm not gay**

 

..okay

 

**Try bisexual**

 

Oh.

 

**Yeah**

 

That's cool

 

**I'm glad you think so**

 

I had never been hit on before Magnus

 

That's why I was uncomfortable

 

I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea

**Wait what**

 

 

**What do you mean you hadn't been hit on before?**

 

Well..

 

**YOU'RE EIGHTEEN**

 

**HOW DO YOU GO 18 YEARS WITHOUT GETTING HIT ON**

 

thanks

 

**Sorry I just don't get it**

 

**You seem like a nice guy, and you're funny and smart**

 

thanks

 

**so what's wrong with you?**

 

subtle

 

**Hmm maybe you ARE a creepy 35 year old**

 

Try unatractive journalism student with 0 social skills

 

**Ah**

 

Yup

 

**Are you really unatractive or is that just something you think about yourself?**

 

What do you mean?

 

**I mean like have people actually TOLD YOU you're unatractive? Or is it sometime you just assume**

 

No one has ever said i'm ugly if that's what you're wondering

 

**Then why do you think you're unatractive**

 

You said it yourself. 18 years old, haven't even been kissed

 

**That doesn't prove anything**

 

Doesn't it?

 

**No. It just means the people you surround yourself with have bad taste.**

 

Right thanks

 

**I'm just being honest**

 

You haven't even seen me

 

**I don't need to**

 

**Also you better get used to this flirting thing cause i'm not stopping**

 

Fine

 

**Really? You're not gonna fight me on this?**

 

I'm too tired for it

 

**Oh right. It's like 12 am sorry**

 

****It's okay

 

**Go to sleep**

 

why?

 

**Because it's late**

 

and?

 

**And you have classes tomorrow**

 

That's fair but I don't really want to sleep.

 

**YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE TIRED**

 

Tired to fight you. Not to talk

 

Something tells me YOU'RE the one who's tired

 

**Pfff**

 

Mags

 

**PFFF**

 

don't lie

 

**Fine. I'm dying**

 

**Work was tough today**

 

What do you do? (If you don't mind me asking)

 

**Promise you won't laugh**

 

If i do you have no way of knowing

 

**True**

 

**I'm an intern in a fashion designing studio**

 

*laughs*

 

**OI!**

 

Sorry. I had to

 

I didn't really laugh. I think that's pretty cool actually

 

**Yeah?**

 

**I'm a little surprised you didn't ask me why I wasn't in college**

 

Yep. Do you want to be a fashion designer?

 

**Kinda**

 

Then I guess you're right where you need to be

 

**Thank you for saying that**

 

why?

 

**I don't know. Everyone thinks it's stupid**

 

they're idiots

 

**I am aware. Thank you**

 

no problem

 

**I really need to sleep**

 

Me too 

 

**Talk to you tomorrow?**

 

Sure

 

**Night**

 

Night


	4. lightwood and bane

**Good morning**

 

I am officially annoyed

 

**That was fast**

 

Not at you

 

**Go on**

 

My sister is trying to pry into my life

 

**Does she do that a lot?**

 

All. The. Time

 

**Yikes.**

  
**I didn't even know you had a sister**

 

Yeah. She's 16

 

**Awesome**

 

Don't

 

**What?**

 

Don't you dare

 

**?????**  
**Wait**

 

**Do you think**

 

**IM NOT GONNA MAKE INNUENDOS ABOUT YOUR SISTER**

 

I wouldn't put it past you

 

**Jesus what do you take me for**

 

**She's like 3 years younger**

 

Good to know your have straight morals

 

**Yeah it's pretty much the only straight thing about me (also IM NOT A PERV???)**

 

Am i..

 

Am i supposed to laugh at that straight joke

  
  
**You loved it don't lie**

 

...i guess

 

**YES**

 

**I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY MADE YOU LAUGH**

 

I didn't say I laughed

 

**I know you did**

 

**I am hilarious**

 

**Any sort of resistance is futile**

 

Whatever you say

 

**May i ask what was she prying on**

 

My phone

 

She wants to know who i've been talking to

 

So this is basically your fault

 

**Hey! You're the one who texted me buddy**

 

You're the weirdo who wrote down his cell phone number on a library book

 

**And you're the creepy guy who decided to text said number**

 

You're the one who told me to seduce you!

 

**Yes and i have seen no advances on that front**  
**Honestly I'm a little disappointed**

 

I just snorted

 

**I'll take what I can get**

 

**So what did you tell your little sis?**

 

I obviously told her that I was talking to a 19 year old indonesian fashion intern who likes to write down his number on unconventional places, and has a flirting fixation. (and apparently an air balloon kink?)

 

**It's not a fixation, it's a way of life**

 

**I DONT HAVE AN AIR BALLOON KINK**

 

Sure you don't

 

***Glares***

 

Sorry!1!1!1!

**You're mean I don't know why I keep talking to you**

 

I thought you said I was a pure nerdy soul

 

**Well I take it back**

 

You wound me

 

**Seriously tho. What did you tell her?**

 

I didn't tell her anything. I just said you were a college friend.

 

**Did she buy it?**

 

ha Nope

 

She said (and I quote) "Alec, if you had any friends other than jace and me, I would definitely know about it. Actually I would throw a party if that were the case". Which I guess comes to show how much of a loser she thinks I am.

 

**ISJWJSYTDDY**

 

um?

 

**AHHAHAHAYWTEYDYD**

 

are you having a stroke?

 

**OH MY GOD**

 

Magnus?

 

**ALEC**

 

yes?

 

**YOUR NAME**

 

shit

 

**YOUR NAME IS ALEC**

 

**ALEC ALEC ALEC**

 

Congratulations

 

**I CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT THINK OF THIS**

 

**YOUR NAME IS ALEC**

 

Yes we've established that

 

**YOUR NAME CANT BE ALEC**

 

It is

 

**It's too short to be a name**

 

**Is alec the nickname you were talking about?**

 

Yeah

 

It's short for Alexander if you must know

 

**ALEXANDER**

 

Stop screaming!

 

**I CANT HELP IT**

 

**IM TOO EXCITED**

 

**ALEXANDERR**

 

dear god

 

**It's a beautiful name (i'm not flirting here, just stating facts)**

 

I don't like it

 

**what? Why?**

 

It's too...posh?

 

I don't know

 

I've never liked it. That's why I go by Alec

 

**Well I love it**

 

Thanks?

 

**Why alec tho?**

 

What do you mean?

 

**I mean you name is aleXander. Why not go by alex?**

 

My sister had trouble pronouncing the letter X

 

**Ah. I see**

 

**WAIT**

 

**YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TELL ME YOUR LAST NAME IF I FIGURED YOUR NAME OUT**

 

Yes but technically you didn't figure it out. I TOLD you

 

**It still counts**

 

No it doesn't

 

**Yes it does**

 

No

 

**Yes**

 

No

 

**Yes**

 

No

 

**ALEC**

 

MAGNUS

 

**TELL ME**

 

no!

 

**I'll tell you mine and then you'll tell me yours. Deal?**

 

Hmm

 

**PLEASE**

 

Ok. Deal

 

**Ok are you ready?**

 

Yes

 

**Are you sure?**

 

Yes

 

**100% prepared?**

 

Magnus just say it!

 

**Bane**

 

Bane?

 

**Magnus Bane**

 

Sounds mysterious

 

**I know**

 

**I thought you would be more excited. You do nothing but disappoint me.**

 

BANE

 

MAGNUS BANE

 

OH MY GOD

 

I CANT BELIEVE IT

 

I AM SO SHOCKED

 

I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY FAINT

 

OR DIE

 

GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD

 

You happy now?

 

**Very**

 

**Ok now it's your turn**

 

Alexander lightwood

 

**NICE**

 

Of course you'd think so

 

**Wait Lightwood? As in THE lightwoods?**

 

Here we go

 

**The "Robert lightwood CEO of Idris inc one of the most succesful and famous companies around the globe" lightwoods?**

 

Yeah. Robert's my father

 

**Holy shit.**

 

**I mean dude that's awesome**

Not really

 

 

**Explain**

It's going to sound whiny and cliché so I'd rather not

 

**I live for whiny and cliché shit alexander**

 

**Tell me**

 

Eh

 

**I will virtually slap you**

 

Why do you want to know?

 

**Because I'm a drama queen and I love drama. So spill**

 

Alright

 

My parents are never home. They're always travelling and since I'm the oldest they expect me to take care of everything. Including my siblings. And it's been harder now that I'm in college because I can't watch out for them, so mom and dad have to break out of their schedule and come check up on them weekly now, and they sort of blame me for it. And it stresses me out

 

**Wtf. That's bullshit**

 

**You're 18. You're supposed to be  having fun in college not worrying about that sort of thing**

 

**And you definitely should not be left in charge of your siblings all the time . No matter what age you are. It's your parent's responsabilty not yours.**

 

I don't really mind

 

**You said it stressed you out**

 

My parents hating me stresses me out

 

Taking care of my siblings it's just a thing I do now. A habit

 

**I don't think your parent's hate you**

 

You don't know them

 

Or me really

 

**True. But I can't think of anyone hating you**

 

haha

 

You know what i've realized?

 

**That you're totally into this whole Scream Texting thing?**

 

No. Never

 

I've realized that I tend to tell you my problems an awful lot

 

But you never complain about anything

 

**I guess I just don't have anything  to complain about.**

 

Everyone likes complaining about something.

 

**True. But**

 

But?

 

**But I'd rather not discuss it with someone I don't really know**

 

Oh

 

**Sorry if that sounded rude.**

 

**I just don't trust people that easily.**

 

**I know it sounds ridiculous after I encouraged you to tell me personal stuff**

 

No it's okay. I get it

 

I just wanted you to know that you could rant about things to me too.

 

**Thanks. I do appreciate it**

 

No problem

 

**I'm changing your name in my phone to "Alec LightGOOD". How does that sound?**

 

It's ridiculous. Which is why I'm changing yours to "The Bane of My existence"

 

**Hey! That's mean**

 

Sorry i can't pass out on an opportunity like this

 

**Fine**

 

What was I saved as before

 

**Just "A"**

 

**I'm glad that's over now. I was starting to feel like I was in pretty little liars or something.**

 

I would never tell your secrets to the public Magnus don't worry

 

**I'm glad I'm safe**

 

**So it's saturday. What does the great Alexander Lightwood have prepared for today?**

 

Studying. Taking my little brother  Max to baseball practice. Lunch with my sister and her new boyfried. More studying.

 

**Sounds wild**

 

I know. I'm an animal.

 

I'm meeting her boyfriend for the first time and she expects me to approve which is going to be tough

 

**Why?**

 

All her boyfriends suck

 

**Ah**

 

What about you?

 

**It's my friend Raphael's birthday so I'm throwing him a surprise**  
**party. I'm on shopping duty all day long.**

 

That's a nice thing to do

 

**Not really**

 

Why?

 

**He hates surprises, and parties.**

 

Then why do it?

 

**Because it's gonna be HILARIOUS**

Wow

 

**You sound disapproving**

 

A bit

 

**Why?**

 

I hate parties too

 

**HOW CAN YOU HATE PARTIES**

 

I don't know.

 

**I can't believe you**

 

I can't dance and I'm not good at talking to people ****

**What about food? And drinking?**

 

I can eat and drink at home??

 

**You're no fun**

 

Sorry to burst your bubble

 

**If I we ever meet, I'm throwing you a surprise party.**

 

I will punch you if you do

 

**No you won't**

 

I will

 

**You love me too much**

 

I will punch you in the nose

 

**NO. MY BEAUTIFUL FACE**

 

Mwahahaha

 

**That's a terrible evil laugh**

 

I tried

 

**Alec i gotta go. Party planning  duties and all that jazz**

 

Ok. Goodluck don't get punched

 

**Have fun at lunch**

 

I'll try  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Life of the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanna say thank you to the people who have commented saying they like this story. I'm having lots of fun writting it. English isn't my first language so I apologize if this story is a grammatical disaster. This chapter explores a little bit of Magnus's backstory and if you've read The Infernal Devices you'll see that I tried to follow what happened in the book.  
> That's it! I hope you like this chapter (it's the longest one yet)

 

**Magnus loved parties, that was no secret. He was also a big fan of planning them, he got to choose the music, the drinks, the food, the decorations, and most importantly he got to monitor de guest list. He did not expect however the audicity of** **_some_ ** **people to just show up uninvited. Some people that Magnus definitely did not want there. He felt half temped to just leave the party and save himself the trouble of potencial confrontation, but Magnus Bane would never leave a party, and he would most certainly not leave a party he himself had planned.**

  
**He had to admit though, that the pretty blonde dancing and whispering sweet nothings into raphael's friend's ear in the back corner, was really making him humour the idea. She noticed him looking and offered him a taunting smirk before turning back to the handsome man in front of her. Magus felt his left eye begin to twitch, an abrupt buzzing in his pocket brought him out of his angered state, he loosened up the tight grip on his beer filled glass to take his phone out.**

 

_2 new messages from Alec LightGOOD_

 

**He sighed in relief, at least Alec would be a good distraction.**

**He unlocked his phone and opened the conversation.**  
  


 

Magnus

 

You'll never guess who my sister's boyfriend is

 

**Hey**

 

Hi

 

Aren't you going to ask who my sister's boyfriend is

 

**Is it Ryan Reynolds? Cause that would be awesome**

 

Not quite

 

**Chris evans?**

 

**Brad Pitt?**

 

**Dave Franco?**

 

Nope, no and nope

 

**Then I give up**

 

IT'S MY COLLEGE ROOMATE

 

**Your annoying roomate with the sucky band?**

 

Aye

 

**Damn**

 

**How long have they been dating?**

 

A month

 

**Your roomate has been dating your sister for a month and you didn't even know about it?! That sounds like something you should've known**

 

I know. Crazy right?

 

**Why didn't he tell you sooner?**

 

Izzy says he was too scared to tell me on his own

 

**Damn. You must be a pretty scary guy then. I do love a bad boy. (I asumme Izzy is your sister?)**

 

I'm not scary. Just..moody (yeah, izzy's short for isabelle)

 

**Hmm**

 

I may have threatened him a couple of times

 

**What do you mean threatened him?**

I told him I would cut off his dick and feed it to my cat if he forgot to do the dishes again.

 

**Classy**

 

**Very gentlemanly**

 

He's very messy.

 

**He must be if you want to feed him to your cat**

 

Not all of him just his dick

 

**Again, classy**

 

**So is the whole dating your sister thing good news or bad news?**

 

Good

 

I think

 

I mean Simon's messy and annoying but he's a good guy. He seems to like her a lot

 

**That's great.**

 

And I'm pretty sure he's never had a serious girlfriend before. So Izzy is way ahead of him on the dating deparment.

 

**Have you?**

 

Have I what?

 

**Have you had a serious girlfriend before?**

 

No

 

**Why?**

 

_Alec LightGOOD is typing..._

**..**

**..**

**Al?**

 

Aren't you at a party right now?

 

**Yes sir.**

 

then why are you talking to me?

 

**It's kinda boring**

 

and I'm not?

 

**Nope. You're very interesting.**

 

I'm exactly the opposite of that but okay

 

Wait didn't you plan the party?

 

**Yes.**

 

So you planned a boring party? Isn't the whole point of planning a party making it the most fun possible?

 

**It's not boring for everyone else believe me. The 3 shirtless guys doing shots next to me seem to be having fun.**

 

Then why aren't you having fun?

 

**my ex girlfriend is here**

 

ah

 

Did you invite her?

 

**What do you think**

 

Right. Sorry. Stupid question.

 

**I'm just frustrated**

 

I know you said you didn't want to rant about your problems to a stranger or whatever but do you wanna talk about it?

 

**There's really not a lot to say**

 

Horton hears a bitch ass liar

 

**Well congratulations alexander, you got the first laugh of the night out of me.**

 

Are you like, backed against a wall drinking alcohol with a somber look on your face and looking around at everyone having a blast?

 

**Pretty much yeah.**

 

**How'd you know?**

 

Because that's what I do everytime I go to a party.

 

**At least you don't do it because your ex girlfriend is going around kissing everyone at the party and smiling at you with that shit eating grin that screams "I never really needed you buddy"**

 

I'm sorry Magnus

 

**Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.**

 

Have you tried getting really really drunk? I hear that helps

 

**I've been trying to do just that for the past 2 hours**

 

Is it working?

 

**Nope.**

 

**It's not fair. I move to America to get away from Camille and here she comes to fuck my life over once again.**

 

Don't let her

 

**you say that like it's easy**

 

She's just a girl Magnus

 

**She's Camille.**

 

What does that mean

 

**It means that I loved her too much and she didn't love me enough**

 

Don't go all drunk poetic on me

 

**Alec**

 

It'll help

 

**Fine. But just because this drunk thing isn't working**

 

**I met her back in London, everyone knew we liked eachother from the moment we met, we flirted and danced around eachother for months until we finally got together. I had never loved anyone before Alec, and I thought for a while that I had finally found the right person you know? Camille was amazing, she was beautiful, and smart, and stylish, and cunning.**

 

**And I had this crazy idea that she had changed because of me. I knew of her previous relationships, I knew she had cheated on the other guys, but I never thought she would do that to me. But she was a player just like I was**

 

**and now I realize that it was very stupid for me to think that she actuall** **y cared about me, that she liked me as much as I liked her.**

 

she cheated on you?

 

**She never admited it but yes, she did. Various times.**

 

Jesus christ Magnus

 

**It wasn't even about the cheating you know? It was just..knowing that she didn't care.**

 

**She even "lived" with me for a couple of weeks before we broke up. Maybe she felt guilty idk**

 

Why " " around lived?

**She was never really home. She knew I had found out about the cheating**

 

Ah

 

**She didn't talk to me, or look at me, or even acknowledge my existence. Like I was the one who had done something wrong**

**and then**

 

yes?

 

**You're not going to like it**

 

what?

 

**If i tell you what I did you're not going to like it**

 

Why

 

**Because it wasn't good**

 

Well you obviously didn't kill her so how bad can it be?

 

**One of her lovers came to "our" apartment one night. He was looking for Camille**

 

and

 

**and i was tired and lonely and angry and a little bit tipsy**

 

did you punch him?

 

**I slept with him**

 

Oh

 

**And camille walked in while he was still in bed with me**

 

Did she get mad?

 

**No. She said it was great that I was fucking that guy because it finally gave her an excuse to break up with me.**

 

What. The. Fuck

 

**Yeah**

 

**And that's when I did the most stupid thing ever**

 

what?

**I asked her if she had ever cared about me.**

 

**She laughed**

 

**And then I moved here. (Not only because of Camille but I was glad I managed to get away from her)**

 

She never deserved you

 

**Thank you.**

 

She fucked up by letting you go

 

**I know. I don't really blame myself for it**

 

Good

 

**I just hate how pathetic it makes me feel. Magnus Bane does not do pathetic**

 

You shouldn't feel that way.

 

**Can't help it. It makes me very angry**

 

Some people are just assholes Magnus. I don't know her personally, but I can tell she's one of them.  
She toyed with your emotions and made you feel like shit, you're allowed to be angry. But not pathetic, never pathetic. Don't give her the power to make you feel like that.

 

**I'm afraid she already has that power**

 

Then take it away

 

**How**

 

You have to figure that out yourself mags

 

**Aw c'mon you can't just give me this great pep talk and leave me hanging with the final step!**

 

Sorry.

 

My immediate advice though, is that you push yourself off that wall, and go have some fun.

 

**Sounds like great advice. Maybe you should try it out once in a while**

 

Maybe I will someday

 

**Thank you Alec**

 

You're welcome.

 

**I mean it**

 

**You're fucking awesome**

 

Anytime

 

**I'm gonna go follow your advice and be the life of the party now**

 

hahaha

 

Alright. Bye Bane. Don't drink too much. I don't want any weird drunken calls at 4 am

 

**I make no promises ;)**

 

**Bye bye alec**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Aftermaths and Fan craze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH Thank you v v much to the people who have left comments and kudos on this fic. You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter even tho it's very short.

 

_9:23 am_

 

**I hate u**

 

excuse me?

 

what did I do

 

magnus?

 

**I'm hungover**

 

**Very hungover**

 

**And this is your fault**

 

How

 

**YOU TOLD ME TO GET DRUNK**

 

You said you were sad and lonely

 

**So? Alcohol isn't solution for everything Alexander**

 

Ok wow

 

You're actually mad at me

**Wait**

 

I was just trying to help last night.

 

**Alec no**

 

You don't have to be a dickhead

 

**I'm messing with you**

 

Well It's not funny

 

**I didn't think you would think I was being serious**

 

I did

 

**Sorry**

 

Ok

 

**U good?**

 

I said "ok" didn't I?

 

**Hmm. I'm not convinced**

 

I'm fine geez

 

**Right well**

 

**I have some news that will definitely make you forgive me**

 

**Wanna hear them?**

 

I'm not mad. But sure

 

**Last night my friend Ragnor threw up all over Camille**

 

What?!

 

Oh my god

 

I accept your apology

 

**Told ya**

 

I need details

 

**Well seems like I'm not the only one who decided to follow your advice**

 

Oh god

 

**I've never seen Ragnor so drunk before. He was dancing**

 

So?

 

**He NEVER dances**

 

You know your friends don't exactly come off as big party animals

 

Are you sure you're a loud party guy?

 

Cause I'm starting to think you're lying

 

**I would never lie about something as serious as partying.**

 

Hmm

 

**Do you wanna hear the puke story or not?**

 

Trust me I do

 

**Then stop distracting me**

 

Fine. Go on

 

**So Ragnor was drunk as fuck and he was going around saying hello to everyone**

 

**And them he came up to Camille and he just went "hey-PWAAAAH" all over her**

 

Pwaaaah?

 

**No. PWAAAAH**

 

What is that

 

**It's the puke!**

 

Couldn't you just say "he puked **"**

 

**No Alexander I could not.**

 

**Sound effects make everything better**

 

and grosser

 

**You're such a baby**

 

Excuse me for being a mature human being

 

**I'm mature!**

 

...

 

**Shut up i'm the maturest mature person in mature land**

 

Maturest isn't a word

 

**Shhhhhhh**

 

**Do you want me to tell you what happened after he puked on her?**

 

Yes I would very much like to know what happened after the whole pwaaaah ordeal

 

**Let me set the mood**

 

**Picture like a hundred people dancing and having the time of their lives**

**There are different colored lights**

**and the music's top volume**

 

**Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you see it**

 

what

 

**THE VOMIT PROJECTILE**

 

gross

 

**HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GORGEOUS (BUT EXTREMELY BITCHY) BLONDE**

 

**You let out a loud gasp as the warm and sticky substance showers the front on her dress**

 

Can you make things a bit less detailed please

 

**Nope. It's the magic of hollywood**

 

I hate you

 

**The blonde looks at herself with disgust before shooting a powerful death glare towards the now sober man in front of her. (I'm talking of a "I wish the ground beneath your opened up and swallowed you whole, causing you to free fall till you get to the center of the earth where you will suffer and slow and excruciatingly painful death, after that your spiritual being should be transported to hell where you belong and there you shall serve as a slave for the lord of darkness for all eterntity" kind of glare)**

That was weirdly specific, but honestly coming from you i'm not surprised

 

**I'm an artist Alexander**

 

What happened next?

 

**Well naturally..Ragnor died**

 

Ha ha

 

**:)**

 

Come on, tell it right

 

**Well Camille started screaming and throwing cups and things all around so everyone ran to hide. Then she saw me laughing, and she killed me (Congratulations! You are now talking to a ghost!)**

 

Did that really happen? The laughing thing, not the ghost thing.

 

**Yep**

 

Yikes

 

**I was almost choking alec, my stomach hurt, tears were pouring out of my eyes.**

 

**Do you disapprove? BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ALEC LIGHTWOOD. I SHALL REJOICE ON THE FACT THAT MY EX WAS COVERED IN VOMIT AND FEEL GOOD ABOUT IT**

 

I very much approve of this actually.

 

**I knew I'd take you to the dark side eventually**

 

so what REALLY happened when she saw you laughing at her

 

**She started yelling, saying shit like: "Oh you think this is really funny right? Right? Well you know what else was funny? When I dumped your sorry ass Bane"**

**I just kept laughing, and eventually everyone did aswell. So she knocked out a vase and left the party**

 

karma's a bitch

 

**True dat**

 

Magnus, not that this conversation isn't interesting but I really wanna go back to sleep. I stayed at my house last night (not the dorm) and Max made me watch all the Harry Potter movies with him.

 

**You make it sound like it was a burden. But I know that can't be righ, because there is absolutely no way you don't like harry potter**

 

well

 

**ALEC**

 

I

 

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME**

 

Don't

 

**IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE LIGHTWOOD I WILL SLAP YOU**

 

think it's that great

 

**That's it. We're done**

 

Magnus

 

**Friendship over**

 

oh god

 

**Please never text me again**

 

I didn't take you for a super fan

 

**IT'S HARRY POTTER**

**EVERYONE IS A FAN OF HARRY POTTER**

 

Not me

 

**It's because you're not watching them right**

 

Have you read the books?

 

**yes and they are masterpieces**

 

I haven't

 

**I just made a very unattractive sound**

 

I'm surprised you didn't write *makes unattractive sound*

 

**No. You don't get to make fun of me right now**

 

But it's fun

 

**I SHALL NOT BE DRAGGED BY A HARRY POTTER HATER**

 

I didn't say I was a hater geez

 

**I thought you said you were a book nerd?**

 

I am. Ish

 

**HOW CAN YOU BE A BOOK NERD AND NOT HAVE READ HARRY POTTER**

 

That is book lover discrimination

 

**I don't care**

 

**Alec promise me you'll read them please**

 

**I'll do anything**

 

**I'll stop using ****

 

hmm

 

**PLEASE**

 

Fine I will

 

**SUCCESS**

 

But you can't use ** or caps

 

**WHAT**

 

**YOU GOTTA LET ME USE CAPS**

 

**ALEC**

 

Nope

 

**But**

 

**How will I charm you**

 

You'll have to find another way besides screaming

 

**..Fine. Starting tomorrow.**

 

**Only because you need to be educated in Harry Potterism**

 

Wow you're really into it aren't you?

 

**I dressed up as a wizard every halloween from ages 7 to 12**

 

Damn

 

What did you dress up as when you were 13

 

**A warlock**

 

Diverse

 

**I couldn't go too far from my roots**

 

Hahahaha

 

**What did you dress up as when you were a kid?**

 

A spy

 

**A spy?**

 

Yeah, I just wore entirely black. It was really easy to put the outfit together so I liked it.

 

**You are the worst human**

 

Thank you

 

I'm falling asleep mags

 

**Ok. Go to sleep muggle**

 

Geek

 

**and proud.**

 

Bye Magnus.

 

**See ya**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Honesty Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took ages to write but I think it turned out pretty good. Please leave a comment if you liked it. (when I was reviewing this chapter I realized that alec might be a bit out of character?? but I don't know??? so please let me me know of you think so aswell

 

 _*_ Alec    ***Magnus.  *** _J_ _ace_ _*_ Isabelle 

 

 

 

** Stone cold foxes groupchat: **

 

 

_Alec_

 

hm?

 

_If I take you out on an air balloon date will you finally forgive me for throwing away your essay by mistake_

 

What

 

_Or do I need to become a harry potter nerd for that_

 

_Or perhaps I should get into fashion designing_

 

ISABELLE

 

Yes brother dear

 

_hehehehe_

 

TRAITOR

 

That's what you get for not telling me about your boyfriend

 

_His what now? Wow alec I didn't know it was that serious_

 

He's not my fucking boyfriend

 

_Izzy told me he wants to ravish you. Now that seems slightly creepy considering you don't know eachother but I don't judge_

 

He's just joking jesus christ

 

Jace is right Al

 

_You might be dating a sex addict_

 

Doesn't seem like a good guy to lose your virginity to

 

_I agree. I think we should meet him before he has his way with you alikyns_

 

Both of you shut up

 

We are not talking about my sex life

 

Why not? It's fun

 

_Yeah_

 

I hate you. Have I mentioned that?

 

_Repeatedly_

 

Yep

 

Seriously tho I'm happy for you Alec

 

There's nothing to be happy about iz, he's just a friend

 

_Uh hu_

 

He doesn't even know I'm gay

 

Yeah I noticed that. Why didn't you tell him when he said he was bi?

 

oh my god did you read the whole conversation?

 

Pretty much yeah.

 

Is there no privacy in this family?!

 

If you didn't want me to know then you shouldn't have left your phone alone in the middle of the kitchen counter big bro

 

_She has a point Alec_

 

Ugh

 

_Why didn't you want us to know tho?_

 

Because

 

You're gonna have to elaborate on that

 

_Yes_

 

I'd rather not

 

I don't think you understand

 

_we will MAKE you elaborate if you don't_

 

I hate you

 

_Is that the reason?_

 

no

 

i'm waiting

 

Izzy I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out and make a big deal out of it, like you're doing right now! (Also you can't keep a secret for dear life)

 

I'm not making a big deal out of it and I CAN KEEP SECRETS

 

You said he wanted to have sex with me and you told jace

 

Ok I see where you're coming from

 

_Wait!_

 

_I get why you didn't tell Iz_

 

Hey!

 

_But why didn't you tell me?_

 

Cause you're an asshole

 

_C'mon man_

 

You wouldn't have listened to me anyways

 

_What do you mean_

 

You never pay attention to us when you're with clary, and you are always with clary

 

_That's not true! Izzy back me up_

 

Actually I'm with alec on this one

 

_WHAT_

 

See?

 

_I would've listened to you if I had know_ _n_ _it was important_

 

You never know if it's important because you never listen

 

Burn

 

_Shut up isabelle_

 

Besides it's not that big of a deal, I don't know why you guys are making such a fuss

 

_ Because You ! Are! Talking! To! A! Boy! _

 

First of all Izzy you know how I feel about exclamation marks. Second, Isabelle I talk to boys everyday, jace is a boy, my favorite coffee shop's cashier is a boy, I literally live with a boy (and a very annoying one at that, seriously Isabelle what do you see in him?)

 

That's different! All those boys are straight

 

_You don't know that_

 

Jace are you trying to tell us something

 

_What?_

 

lol

 

_Oh_

 

_No. I meant: we don't know if cashier guy or simon are straight_

 

Yes we do. Simon is dating me

 

_So? Doesn't mean he's straight. Maybe he's secretly in love with Alec too_

 

That's disturbing please don't say that ever again.

 

Agreed

 

Jace does have a point tho

 

Shouldn't you know if he's straight or not? You live with him

 

What does that have to do with anything?

 

_Don't you have like a gaydar or something?_

 

um no

 

You're useless

 

Thanks sis

 

_would it bother you if he wasn't straight?_

 

No. But I'd like to know AT LEAST

 

That's fair

 

Cashier guy has a girlfriend if you must know

 

See? All of them are straight or taken. Magnus on the other hand..

 

Stop it. We are just friends

 

_Oooh Magnus. I didn't know mistery guy had a name_

 

You know I feel like I should talk to this magnus guy

 

_What_

 

What.

 

Yes J should definitely talk to him

 

_this can't be good_  
  


Why

 

To make sure his intentions are as pure as yours

 

Not gonna happen

 

Don't sound so sure

 

_Oh shit_

 

You don't have his number

 

don't I?

 

Iz

I gotta look out for my family alec

 

Isabelle don't you dare

 

_oh dear_

 

Mwahahha

 

JACE STOP HER

 

_I'm not home! I can't do anything!_

 

AHHHG

 

_Sorry man_

 

Izzy don't do anything please

 

ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD

 

oh god

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello warlock

 

**Hi**

 

**Is the "warlock" a sexy roleplaying type of thing?**

 

**Because I'm kind of busy at the moment. Also who are you?**

 

Oh god you ARE a sex addict

 

**erm no I'm not**

 

**You didn't answer the question. Who are you**

 

You know my brother

 

**No offense but I know a lot of people's brothers, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific**

 

Guess

 

**Look I am truly busy. I don't have time for this**

 

Damn. I thought you were a fun guy, at least that's what my brother said

 

**Does your brother also text random people without telling them who he is**

 

He does actually. I guess you'd know

 

**Wait**

 

**holy shit**

 

Now you're getting it

 

**YOU'RE ONE OF ALEC'S SIBLINGS?**

 

Yep. I'm his sister. I thought you weren't allowed to use caps?

 

**Shit. Don't tell alec (how do you even know about that?)**

 

I won't (i may have spied in some of your conversations)

 

**Are you Isabelle then?**

 

The one and the only

 

**Huh you guys sound pretty different**

 

You have no idea

 

**So tell me Isabelle, what can I do for you**

 

You can tell me what your intentions are with my big brother

 

**intentions**

 

Yes

 

**What do you mean intentions**

 

I think you know what I mean

 

**I**

 

**I really don't**

 

Do you like my brother?

 

**Yea alec's great**

 

No

 

**No?**

 

No. I mean like LIKE my brother

 

**As in...romantically?**

 

10 points for Gryffindor

 

**1\. I really don't think that's any of your business**  
**2\. I'm a slytherin**

 

I'll take that as a yes

 

**No, you won't**

**Look isabelle, alec is a great guy, i really like talking to him**

 

Aww

 

**But I don't even know if he likes guys so why bother? Sure I flirt but that's just me joking around**

 

Why don't you ask him?

 

**ask him what**

 

Ask him if he likes guys

 

**What? No!**

 

**It would be very intrusive**

 

hmm

 

**and rude**

 

Of course

 

**why? What would he say?**

 

I can't really answer that

 

**I know what you're doing okay and it won't work**

 

What am I doing magnus?

 

**You're making me more and more curious about this whole thing, and tricking me into asking him**

 

i would nEVER

 

**Well news flash honey, it's not going to happen.**

 

Of course it's not

 

**Nope**

 

Okay

 

**Stop it**

 

What?

 

**AGREEING WITH ME**

 

**AGH YOU LIGHTWOODS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE**

 

Sorry :)

 

**I won't fall for it kid**

 

You're right. You're far too smart

 

**I am**

 

**Now did alec really say I was fun?**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey Magnus, I should probably warn you my sister knows about you and she will be establishing contact soon so yeah just a heads up

 

she might ask some pretty weird questions so be prepared for the worst

 

**I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that Alexander**

 

Oh no what did she say? what happened?

 

**Not much. She showed me some of your cute/embarrasing baby pictures and we briefly discussed your undying love for me. I'm quite flattered by the way.**

 

I'm going to kill Isabelle

 

For fuck's sake

 

Magnus I'm so sorry okay? Isabelle has this weird crazy ideas sometimes. I honestly don't know where she got the whole "you and me as a couple" thing. I certainly haven't said anything of the sort

 

But to be fair it is kind of your fault because you're always flirting with me so

 

it's not really mY fault

 

I told her I didn't want to have sex with you but did she listen? No. She did not

 

I probably shouldn't have mentioned that jesus I'm a mess

 

Remember the whole 0 social skills thing? Well that's showing up a bit right now

 

why aren't you answering

 

God you probably thing i'm some crazy creeper who wants to get into your pants

 

I'm not I swear

 

Fuck magnus I'm just sorry ok. 

 

**Alec calm down !!!**

 

**I was just kidding. She just wanted to know who you were talking to**

 

Oh

 

**Yeah**

 

Well this is awkward

 

**No. It's hilarious**

 

Shut up

 

**So, you don't wanna have sex with me?**

 

Shut up

 

**How did that even come up**

 

Don't ask

 

Just don't

 

**Alec**

 

**I mean you pretty much gave yourself away just now but**

 

**Do you like guys...?**

Yes

 

**This is actually the best news I've gotten all day excuse me I must go do a victory dance**

 

Haha

 

**This is great**

 

Why?

 

**Just is**

 

Alright then

 

**Are you okay?**

 

**with telling me I mean**

 

I think so

 

Only my family and my close friends know

 

**does this mean we're close friends?**

 

I would say so yes

 

**You LightWOULD**

 

Get out

 

**Hehehehe**

 

**I had to**

 

**Your last name is too puny**

 

I know, it's both a blessing and a curse

 

**Alec thanks for telling me**

 

**Seriously it means a lot**

 

You're welcome..?

 

**Asshole**

 

:)

 

Thanks for being understanding and all that

 

**Why wouldn't I be?**

 

I don't know. My parents weren't very happy when I told them I was gay

 

**No offense but your parents suck and I hope they fall down a dark dark hole**

 

none taken

 

**Were your siblings okay with it?**

 

Yeah, they were extremely supportive

 

**Good**

 

Were your parents okay with you being bi?

 

**my parents weren't really around for that**

 

Meaning?

 

**they died when I was young**

 

Are you serious?

 

**yes**

 

Fuck Magnus I'm so sorry

 

**It was a long time ago.**

 

**my dad was kind of an asshole**

 

and your mom?

 

**She was great. I don't remember much but I know she was**

 

How old were you when they died?

 

**I was 4. Car crash**

 

Damn

 

**Yeah**

 

Why do we always end up talking about deep stuff?

 

**I honestly have no idea**

 

**I guess it's our thing**

 

It's a weird thing to have

 

**Yeah but it's a nice weird**

 

I thought you were against sharing secrets with people you don't know personally

 

**I'm starting to change my mind about that**

 

I'm glad

 

**So what are you doing right now ;)**

 

I'm finishing up a paper

 

**What's it about?**

 

I have to write about an interesting person

 

**My favorite color is sparkles and my favorite season is summer**

 

**thought you'd need that for your paper**

 

you wish

 

**I am heart broken**

 

**Who are you writing about then?**

 

My old tutor Hodge

 

**Your tutor is more interesting than me?**

 

He took care of us most of the time, he was a very nice guy until he threatened my mom and dad at gun point

 

**What!**

 

He wanted my dad to sign a contract to hand his company over to another guy I don't really remember his name, something with V?

 

**Woah**

 

**What happened?**

 

Well my dad signed the contract but there were cameras in the room recording the whole ordeal, my dad gave the tape to the police, and they found hodge a couple hours later with the document in hand, he was sent to jail and I haven't seen him since.

 

**How come I didn't see this on the news?**

 

Dad wanted to keep it pretty hush hush

 

**And you still want to write about him?**

 

We're supoosed to write about an interesting person not a nice one

 

**Hmm**

 

**I still think you should write about me**

 

Jace said the same thing

 

Shit magnus I think Simon is setting the kitchen on fire i gotta go

 

**sexy fireman alec saves the day ;)**

 

**Bye**


	8. Take a shot

Magnus I need you to send a sexy pic

 

**what**

 

You heard me

 

**Isabelle I'm flattered but I think I'm a little bit old for you.**

 

It's not for me you dummy. It's for alec

 

**Again: What**

 

He's too shy to ask for one

 

**Are you serious?**

 

Always am

 

NYSYAISOS

 

**?**

 

ODOSKSIWUYW

 

**Isabelle what the fuck**

 

MAGNUS DONT LISTEN TO HER

 

I DID NOT ASK FOR ANY SEXY PICS I SWEARSHHSGS

 

**hello alec dear**

 

SHE LI

 

sorry 'bout that magnus my brother seems to have lost his chill for a sec there

 

**I see you've retrieved your phone**

 

I took some effort but yes

 

**I don't wanna know what you did**

 

I locked him up in the closet

 

**You lightwoods are a classy bunch**

 

I don't think he'll mind, he spent half of his life in there anyway

 

**I'm waiting to be let in to a job interview, I should not be snorting in the hallway next to all these people.**

 

Sorry I just have that effect on guys

 

**Oh I'm sure**

 

I think alec is going to brake down the door

 

**That's my boy**

 

**Don't tell him I said that**

 

I make no promises

 

**Great**

 

So about that sexy pic

 

**nope. Alec's gonna have to ask for it himself ;)**

 

well get those steamy body shots ready, he'll ask for them in like 5 years, give or take

 

actually just give

 

**Damn and here I thought we were making progress**

 

There is no such thing when it comes to my big bro i'm afraid

 

**How about I ask for steamy pics?**

 

**Do you think he'll provide**

 

If he doesn't I will

 

**Noted. Pleasure making business with you isabelle lightwood**

 

I would say it was a pleasure aswell but it seems that thanks to this lovely conversation I'm going to have to purchase a new door handle

 

**Why don't you just let him out?**

 

He'll probably kill me and then himself  due to embarrassment

 

**I'll take care of the funeral. I promise it will be spectacular**

 

Good. I expect no less

 

Oh god. 

 

**What**

 

Seems like alec has found his phone

 

**Did he have it with him the whole time?**

 

Apparently. But he only just realized

 

Expect a call in

 

3

 

2

 

**Wait really?**

 

1

_[incoming call from Alec LightGOOD]_

 

**"Hello?"**

 

 **"** I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING IZZY'S JUST MAKING STUFF UP"

 

**"I..ah..okay"**

 

I MEAN YOU KNOW HOW SOCIALLY AWKWARD I AM"

 

**"Sure"**

 

 **"** BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I WOULD TELL MY SISTER TO ASK FOR NUDES IF ANYTHING I WOULD ASK FOR THEM MYSELF"

 

**"What"**

 

"SHIT NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT"

 

**"Oh my god"**

 

("oh my god")

 

 **"** SHUT UP ISABELLE. THIS PHONE CALL IS NOT GOING AS PLANNED"

 

**"I can see that hah"**

 

**"Wait a minute i'm going into the bathroom"**

 

 **"** Why?"

 

 **"I'm waiting to get into a job interview. (door slamming)** **Okay NOW I can speak freely"**

 

 **"** I don't think I have anything left to say"

 

**"How about we start on the part where you said-No you SCREAMED about wanting to have my nudes"**

 

"I..that's not what I.."

 

**"There's no need to be ashamed alexander. Wanting to see my naked body is completely natural after having such riveting conversations"**

 

"I may have not thought this whole phone call thing through"

 

**"Hahahahaa"**

 

"Can you stop laughing at me"

 

**"I'm afraid I can't this is too good"**

 

 **"** At least one of us is having fun"

 

**"You have no idea. Although I wish this conversation was happening in a nicer place than an office bathroom"**

 

"You're telling that to the guy trapped in the closet"

 

" **I thought you'd be accostumed to that"**

 

"I'm about to have an emotional breakdown this really isn't the time for gay jokes"

 

**"Awww an emotional breakdown just for me?"**

 

"Yes you're that special"

 

**"I'm touched"**

 

"Is anyone else in that bathroom with you? because I would not like them to hear me crying"

 

" **Nope. You're safe. I** ** _was_** **getting some pretty weird looks in the hall. I think you'd understand why I didn't want total strangers to hear weird things like "oh god magnus you drive me crazy" or "magnus push me against the wall and suck on my neck" coming from my phone"**

 

"I..I..what..i no..I would never say that. Ever"

 

" **Are you sure? Cause you just told me you wanted my nudes"**

 

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY"

 

**"Well clearly"**

 

"I panicked okay? Can we just..ahg..can we just let it go?"

 

" **Only because I'm finding it hard to say no when you use that voice"**

 

"What voice"

 

**"That voice"**

 

"This is my regular voice"

 

" **Oh. I like it"**

 

"Thanks..?"

 

**"I didn't think you would have a deep voice"**

 

"What do you mean"

 

" **I just pictured it differently. Actually I pictured our first phone call to be completely different too if I'm perfectly honest"**

 

"Yeah I get what you mean with the first phone call thing"

 

"Wait. What did you think my voice would sound like?"

 

**"I don't know. You said you were shy so I pictured it more soft?"**

 

 **"** Makes sense"

 

**"I can't say I'm not pleasantly suprised with the actual thing tho"**

 

 **"** Oh?"

 

**"Yes oh. You have a lovely voice Alexander"**

 

 **"**....."

 

**"Alec?"**

 

 **"** Yeah no sorry. I mean. Thank you"

 

**"Are you blushing? You sound like you're blushing"**

 

"I'm not"

 

**"Lying isn't nice alec"**

 

 **"** I'm not lying"

 

**"Sure"**

 

**"I could always text isabelle you know? Tell her to take a peek, see if you're really telling the truth or not"**

 

 **"** You wouldn't"

 

**"You sure about that?"**

 

 **"** fine. I am. A little bit"

 

**"You are so precious"**

 

"Hah"

 

**"Did I make it worse?"**

 

 **"** Not really. I'm already too embarrased"

 

" **Aww"**

 

"Ahhhg don't do that"

 

" **Can't help it. You're too cute"**

 

"LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT"

 

" **Subtle"**

 

"Why are you at a job interview? Didn't you already have a job? Did you get fired?"

 

" **Of course I didn't get fired, I'm a great employee. It's more of an audition than a job interview really."**

 

"what do you mean audition?"

 

**"It's kind of a long story"**

 

"Izzy left to go paint her nails and I'm still trapped. I have time"

 

" **Well..basically this designer came over to the studio the other day, to talk to my boss and while he was waiting for my boss to get out of a meeting we started talking"**

 

"and?"

 

" **And he told me he was looking for someone to be the image of his new line. And he said he liked my style and asked if I had ever done any sort of modeling before to which I answered no."**

 

"Okay"

 

" **Still he asked for my number and a couple days later his photographer called asking me if I could come in to pose for him and here I am"**

 

"WHAT"

 

" **I know. crazy right?"**

 

"wait so you're actually going to be a model for this guy's fashion line?"

 

" **I don't know yet. Like I said it's an audition. There are a bunch of other hot guys here."**

 

"I bet you're having a blast"

 

" **I was at first. Then I realized that all of these guys have professional modeling careers and they'll most likely snatch this job away from me without breaking a sweat"**

 

"Well If the guy liked you it's for a reason."

 

" **I guess. I just hope I get some good shots"**

 

"You will. Don't worry about it"

 

" **You know..If this works you might be friends with an actual model, AND fashion designer since this will definitely open lots of doors for me."**

 

"How exciting"

 

" **Come on. Imagine being in a store and seeing me in the front of a magazine. Imagine people in the streets talking about how handsome and sexy Magnus Bane is. You could come up to them and say you know me"**

 

 **"** Yeah and I could tell them what a big nerd you are"

 

**"Har har"**

 

 **"** Besides if you were in a magazine cover I wouldn't even know it's you"

 

" **That's a simple problem that can be solved with a simple request"**

 

"Not happening."

 

" **I wanna see what you look like Magnus. That's all you have to say"**

 

"I've already embarrased myself enough today. I'm not risking it"

 

" **Well then maybe** ** _you_** **could- oh sure yeah I'll be right there"**

 

"Magnus?"

 

" **Alec it's almost my** **turn"**

 

"Oh well Good luck."

 

" **Thanks. I'm a little bit more nervous than I anticipated"**

 

"There's nothing to worry about it. You're gonna be great"

 

" **Of course I am. Yeah. Totally"**

 

"Magnus"

 

" **Yeah?"**

 

"Don't. Freak. Out"

 

" **I'm not"**

 

" **Ok fine. I am. A little bit"**

 

"Just go in there and be as Magnus Bane-y as possible. That'll win them over for sure"

 

" **Yeah. That's good advice."**

 

"Yes it is. Now go dazzle some fashion people"

 

**"Okay. Okay. Thanks alec"**

 

"Anytime"

 

" **I'm sending you a little gift to demonstrate my gratitude"**

 

"What?"

 

" **Check your texts"**

 

"Why?"

 

" **You'll see"**

 

[ _call ended]_

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

**Now you'll know it's me when you see all those magazine covers**

 

By the angel

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy so this was an interesting chapter to write haha. I am exploring unvisited territory, phone calls. DUN DUN DUN !! (that was lame pls ignore it) Thank you again to the wonderful people who have left kudos/Commented on this fic! It means a lot.  
> BUT I HAVE A QUESTION. I have two actually   
> 1) What has been your favorite chapter so far?  
> 2) what would you like to see happen in the story later on? (this is my subtle way of telling you guys that i'm kind of running out of ideas. I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS FIC OKAY? I DIDN'T PLAN AHEAD)
> 
> Also yes I used Harry Shum Jr as Magnus Bane not only because he's doing a great job in shadowhunters, but also because I love him a lot.  
> Thanks for reading !!


	9. Lewis Gets Punched PART 1

 

**"** **_I need your help"_ **

Those were the first words Magnus heard when he answered the call from Raphael Santiago.

  
To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Worry quickly spread through his body, he involuntarily tightened his grip on the steering wheel of his car. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath before asking:

 

**"what did you do this time?"**

 

He heard faint laughter on the other line.

 

**"** **_Relax Bane, it's not that serious"_ **

 

Raphael Santiago was a problematic guy, that much he knew.

 

They had met a year before when Magnus was still struggling to find a job and needed a roomate to help him pay rent. At the time, Raphael was in what you would call a dark place, the idiot had gotten himself enrolled in some trouble with the law thanks to some stupid stoner guys he used to hang out with. His mom almost had a heart attack when she found out and Raphael decided that moving out would be the best choice for the both of them at least until things calmed down, and that's how he became the constant moody presence in Magnus's apartment. 

Ragnor and Raphael quickly established a strong friendship (for reasons still unknown to Magnus) and they both made it their life mission to tease and annoy him endlessly, needless to say Raphael was welcomed into Magnus's inner friend circle without protest. Magnus couldn't recall how many times he had had to go out in the middle of the night in search of raphael only to find him beating the shit out of someone a couple blocks away.

And even though Raphael had been a violent and stubborn pain in the ass for most of the time he lived with him, Magnus had grown quite attached to the kid. He was proud to say that he played a small part on Raphael's recovery and he had even helped Raphael reconcile with his mom after various failed attempts. He hadn't gotten in trouble in a while as far as Magnus was concerned, which is why those four words at this time at night bothered him so much.

What could Raphael possibly need help with? and more importantly, why would he ask help from Magnus specifically? This had to be bad.

**"What. Did. You. do"**

 

**"** **_I got kicked out of the club and I need you to pick me up"_ **

 

**"Why"**

 

**"** **_Because I don't have a car?"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **You know that's not what I'm asking"**

 

**"** **_I punched someone"_ **

 

**"I can practically hear you smiling knock it off"**

 

**_"Sorry"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **I've said it before and I'll say it again, you need to work on your anger issues Santiago"**

 

**_"I'm trying Bane. Now would you stop judging and come pick me up. It smells like piss here"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **Perhaps I should let you learn your lesson"**

 

**"** **_It wasn't even my fault"_ **

 

**"Do you really expect me to believe that?"**

 

**"** **_I'm serious. This idiot knocked right into me and spilled his drink all over my new jacket"_ **

 

**"And you had to punch him for that?"**

 

**"** **_Actually I punched the guy next to him by mistake"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **Raphael for fuck's sake. You're 17 you're not even supposed to be in a club"**

 

**_"So I got kicked out. I think I broke the guy's nose but I'm not really sure"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **I should really really leave you there all night"**

 

**_"Dios Magnus. It's not that bad okay? I've done worse."_ **

 

**"I am aware of that. But I thought you weren't doing this sort of thing anymore"**

 

**"** **_I'm not. It was just a reflex"_ **

 

**_"_ ** **One of those reflexes is gonna get you killed some day"**

 

**"** **_Mira, I didn't call you for a moral lesson. I don't want my mom to find out about this whole thing okay so I need a place to crash too. Now are you going to help me or not?_ **

 

**_"_ ** **Fine. I'll pick you up. But I'm doing this for your mom, not for you."**

 

**_"Yeah whatever. I'm texting you the address."_ **

 

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

When Magnus pulled up to the club the first thing he saw was the big blue neon sign that read: DUMORT NIGHTCLUB.

 

He shook his head slightly. Trust Raphael to get kicked out of one the finest clubs in town. He scanned the small crowd gathered at the front of the entrance looking for Raphael's face. He finally found him leaning against a wall, glaring at a goth looking guy smoking a cigarette next to him. Raphael had a firm no smoking in his presence policy, which Magnus had always found amusing. 

  
He rolled down the window from the passanger seat just as Raphael spotted the car.  
Magnus leaned over the seat and screamed "EXCUSE ME I'M LOOKING FOR A CONVICT"  
Raphael turned his head up to the sky, and shook it in disapproval, he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk towards Magnus's car when he was abruptly stopped by a shout behind him. 

  
"Hey! You! The guy who broke my nose"  
Raphael stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, Magnus could see his expression changing from surprise to confussion as he faced the guy standing behind him. He was skinny, and wearing a a blue star wars T-shirt with a denim jacket over it, some jeans that Magnus was certain hadn't been washed in a week and white sneakers, he wore big square glasses on top of his bleeding nose. His fluffy light brown hair was all over the place, giving him a disheveled look.

  
"This guy needs a fashion consultant" Magnus thought with annoyance.

  
The guy held a napking to his nose trying to stop the bleeding, and he was staring at Raphael with what Magnus could only describe as determination in his eyes. Huh

"You punched me for no reason" the guy said simply

"Yes I did. Do you expect an apology or something?" Raphael shot back menacingly.

"Raphael" Magnus called sternly from the car. Raphael turned around towards Magnus.

"If you don't apologize to him now I'm leaving you here" Magnus said with a dazzling smile. Raphael groaned in annoyance and turned back to the skinny guy.

"Fine. I'm so-"

"I don't need you to apologize" the other guy said quickly.

"Okay then what the fuck are you doing out here" Raphael asked crossing his arms over his chest

"I-I need a favor"

Magnus saw Raphael's eyebrows go up in surprise

"Now this is interesting" Thought Magnus looking back and forth between the two men.

"And what" said Raphael taking two steps closer to the skinny guy "makes you think" he grabbed the guy's denim jacket and pulled him closer "I would grant you a favor?"

The skinny guy laughed nervously but his eyes remained on Raphael's

"Raphael" Magnus warned, he was not in the mood to drag his friend away from the poor guy to keep him from starting a fight.

"Because you punched me for now reason and it would be the right thing to do man" said the guy defiantly, he pushed Raphael away and put his hands in his pockets. He took two steps back trying to keep a distance, even the guy could see that Raphael was not a person to be messed with.

"I don't care about what's right. I'm not doing you any favors alright?" Raphael snarled already beginning to turn

"Actually, I think that's a brilliant Idea" exclaimed Magnus, his eyes twinkling.

"See?" exclaimed skinny guy at the same time Raphael said "What?!"

"I think it would be a fantastic idea for you to help this young man out"

Raphael's eyes were shooting daggers towards Magnus. "Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not doing it"

"Yes you are...or else"  _or else I will call your mother._  
Magnus didn't have to finish the sentence for raphael to know what would happen if he didn't colaborate.

Raphael rolled his eyes for the tenth time that night and begrudgingly agreed to help.

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Raphael with annoyance

"Well I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a young girl calling for someone

"SIMON. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh shit sorry that's my cue to leave." He scrambled throught the pockets of his jacket "Look I wrote down my number here, you can hit me up and i'll text you the details. My name's Simon Lewis by the way" said the guy. (Simon?) holding out a piece of paper.

Raphael snatched it out and stared at the number for a few second. "I'm Raphael"

"Awesome" said Simon clapping his hand together. "Well uh I gotta go but first" Simon turned his back to them and crouched retrieving a plastic cup from the ground and holding it out toward Raphael "I saw that you didn't finish your drink in the bar. So I told them to pour it here, consider it a peace offering"

Raphael stared blankly at the cup, for a second Magnus thought he was just going to turn around and get in the car, but then he opened his mouth and said

"You left it on the ground someone could have peed in it"

Simon looked perplexed for a second  
"Well I um I didn't think of that I just-"

"HE MEANS THANK YOU"  
Magnus called from the car

Raphael took the cup from Simon's trembling hand and before turning away he said "Yeah. Thanks"

"No problem bro" and on that note Simon left, looking for the girl who was calling for him earlier.

Raphael finally sat next to Magnus in the car. Magnus grinned  
"I'm so proud of you"  
  
Raphael kept staring straight ahead  "Te odio"  
Magnus laughed "The feeling is mutual honey"

"Why did you make me do that?" He said with clenching his jaw

"Because it's only fair. An eye for an eye, or in this case a nose for a favor"  Magnus said  "Also he was kinda cute"

"Don't you already have a boyfriend? You know, the guy you've been texting. What was his name again? Alex?" Raphael exclaimed looking up at Magnus and wiggling his eyebrows

"His name is Alec. He's not my boyfriend and how do you even know about that?"

"Ragnor told me"

Magnus brought his hand down on the steering wheel "That little traitor!"

Raphael chuckled and sipped on his drink.

"I wasn't talking about me with the Simon thing anyways"  He  almost whispered looking pointedly at Raphael.

Realization dawned on Raphael's face "Oh DON'T"

Magnus laughed merrily, "Come on Santiago. You've got to admit he was nice looking"

Raphael went back to staring at the road ahead of them  
"He's not my type"

"I thought you said you didn't have a type"

Raphael pointed his index finger at Magnus "Exactly"

"He brought you a drink" offered Magnus

"For all I know he spit in it so expect me to get all excited about it"

Magnus shook his head and checked his phone, hoping for any texts from Alec. No suck luck. He did have a text from his boss saying he needed him at the office. Magnus groaned internally and kept driving, once they reached his apartment he shook Raphael's arm, he had fallen asleep only a few minutes before

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty"

Raphael groaned and opened the car door.

He raised one of his eyebrows at Magnus "Aren't you coming?"

"No. My boss just texted me, he needs me to find some patterns for him. But please do make yourself at home, I trust you know how to tuck yourself in?"

Raphael huffed in response. "Shouldn't be too hard Bane"

"Alright then goodnight" said Magnus gesturing for Raphael to shut the car door.

"Thank you. For everything" Raphael said looking at the car door

Magnus smiled at him, Raphael wasn't a very expressive guy, but he knew he meant it.

"No problem. You know you can always count on me right?"

Magnus saw the ghost of a smile appear on his friend's face  
"Yeah I do" And with that Raphael turned around and went into his apartment.  
He started to pull away from the driveway when his phone buzzed.

 

_One new message from Alec LightGOOD_

 

"Yes" Magnus thought "Everything is going to be just fine"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people who will definitely forgive me for not updating in like 3 weeks. Not having wifi sucks. Chapter 10 and 11 are already on my wattpad but i'll try to post them here today. 
> 
> As you can see this is titled Lewis Gets Punched PART 1, which means that YES there is a Part 2 and YES alec will be in it. Please let me know if you liked this chapter. ALSO AHG I CAN'T WRITE SIMON, he's one of my favorite characters and I CAN'T WRITE HIM. The frustration is real. (I know this chapter is very different from the others so sorry if you didn't like it)
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL IDEAS YOU LEFT IN THE COMMENTS. Some of them will come in to play later on.
> 
> I promised TylerVy some saphael and this is the best I could do.


	10. Lewis Gets Punched PART 2

 

Are you awake?

 

**Always am for you**

 

I'm touched

 

**You should be. I had a long night**

 

Me too actually

 

**Wanna talk about it?**

 

Sure.

 

**Is it deep and meaningful because that's our thing remember?**

 

Not really. It's actually kinda funny

 

**Hmm wanna do it the old fashioned way then. You know, putting the phone to your ear and twirling the cord while sprawling on the floor, eager for some juicy gossip?**

 

I don't think I've ever done that in my life but okay

 

[incoming call from _Alec LightGOOD]_

 

**"Okay Spill"**

 

"Well I was watching a movie and suddenly I get a call from my sister telling me to pick her up at a club"

 

**"Nice"**

 

"Which was weird because she usually gets a cab and she knows I'm on campus"

 

**"Hmm"**

 

"Well I drive to the club because I'm a great brother"

 

**"Of course"**

 

"And I find Isabelle and Simon sitting on the sidewalk and Simon is bleeding"

 

**"What"**

 

"Someone punched him"

 

**"What"**

 

"Apparently it was an accidentt. The guy thought Simon had spilled something on him or whatever. I for one thought it was hilarious"

 

**"Ha"**

 

"But Simon went to find him after and the guy still refused to apologize. Not cool right?"

 

**"Erm Right"**

 

"I mean even I wanna bash Simon's head in sometimes but damn"

 

**"Well ha. Seems like your friend was the one who had a rough night not you"**

 

"I had to listen to Isabelle whine about it for 3 hours after Simon went to sleep so I don't think so."

 

**"Yikes"**

 

"It's truly amazing that even though Simon did absolutely nothing he still managed to get himself injured. That boy has a curse I swear."

 

**"Yeah Maybe"**

 

"I was expecting more of a reaction from you"

 

**"I'm just a bit tired"**

 

**"Alec there's someone knocking on my door it's probably the landlord. I'll see what he wants and get back to you alright?"**

 

"Yeah Okay"

 

[ _call ended]_

 

**\------------------** **\----------------------**

**RAPHAEL SANTIAGO YOU ARE DEAD**

 

**NOT VAMPIRE DEAD**

 

**DEAD DEAD**

 

**AS IN DISEASED**

 

**WAKE UP YOU FUCKER**

 

**_1) I've been sleeping since you dropped me off so I couldn't have possibly done something to piss you off_ **  
**_2) my room is right next to yours bane why are you texting me_ **  
**_3) STOP BANGING ON MY WALL IT'S 2 AM_ **

 

**YOU PUNCHED THE GUY I'M TEXTING'S ROOMATE**

 

**_When_ **

 

**TONIGHT**

 

**_You don't mean the Simon guy do you?_ **

 

**DID YOU PUNCH ANYONE ELSE TONIGHT? OF COURSE I MEAN HIM**

 

**_Calm down_ **

 

**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN**

 

**ARE YOU ACTUALLY LAUGHING**

 

**_No_ **

 

**I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU ASS**

 

**_it's funny_ **

 

**NO IT'S FUCKING NOT**

 

**_I punched your boyfriend's nerdy roomate of course it's funny_ **

 

**I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU**

 

**I AM CALLING YOUR MOTHER**

 

**_No you're not_ **

 

**YES I AM**

 

**_Magnus...come on_ **

 

**OK FINE IM NOT BUT I AM MURDERING YOU IN THE MORNING**

 

**_Can you do it in the afternoon, I'd rather not have you be the first thing I see when I wake up_ **

 

**I have the power to kick you out. Don't test me**

 

**_Did you tell him it was me?_ **

 

**DO YOU THINK IM STUPID**

 

**_Well.._ **

 

**SHUT UP OF COURSE I DIDN'T TELL HIM**

 

**_You could've. I mean it wasn't you who punched him._ **

 

**Yeah but you're my friend**

 

**_You're being ridiculous_ **

 

**I am being completely reasonable**

 

**Oh god what if he shows Simon the picture I sent him**

 

**what if simon recognizes me**

 

**I picked you up, that makes me the bad guy by association**

 

**Fucking hell**

 

**_Ok seriously what is it with this alex guy? you're being crazier than usual_ **

 

**His name is ALEC**

 

**_Does it look like I care what his name is_ **

 

**You asked**

 

**_Look just don't worry about it. Simon saw you trying to stop me from punching him again AND you're the one who suggested I make up for it_ **

 

**Oh yeah**

 

**I forgot about that**

 

**What's the big favor?**

 

**_He wants me to threaten someone_ **

 

**What**

 

**_Apparently his band had a gig in a local coffee shop and the idiots somehow managed to drive all their clients away with their sucky music and now they won't serve him coffee in there anymore_ **

 

**Damn Alec wasn't joking when he said they were bad. Where does the threatening come into play here**

 

**_He wants me to tell the manager that if he refuses to serve Simon I will karate kid him to death_ **

 

**_His words not mine_ **

 

**That's..woah**

 

**_I know_ **

 

**_I'm not even allowed to punch anyone, the guy's a pacifist or something._ **

 

**When are you supposed to be doing this?**

 

**_Friday_ **

 

**Today's Wednesday**

 

**_He said he wanted to give me 2 days to "prepare myself"_ **

 

**Thoughtful**

 

**Is he going to be there?**

 

**_Obviously_ **

 

**I'm going with you**

 

**_What_ **

 

**Alec might be there too**

 

**_I'm sorry weren't you freaking out about alec finding out about your involvement in this whole thing two seconds ago?_ **

 

**I've moved on**

 

**_You're unbelievable_ **

 

**No. I'm a genius. I can't wait to see alec's face when he sees me.**

 

**_You don't even know if he's going to be there._ **

 

**I have hope. The strongest power of all**

 

**_I'm going back to sleep_ **

 

**Fine. Goodnight don't let skinny guys in star wars t-shirts haunt your dreams**

 

**_Fuck off_ **

**\----------** **\------------------------------**  
_3:34 am_

 

**You still there? I can't sleep**

 

Yeah

 

**Awesome**

 

I forgot to ask. How did the photoshoot go?

 

**It was fine. I think. The photographer gave me his number after it was over but I doubt it was for work stuff you know?**

 

ah

 

Are you going to call him?

 

**No.**

 

**I already got my eyes on someone else**

 

Oh

 

**Let me tell you about him**

 

That would be mean considering I'm the loneliest person on earth but alright

 

**He hates abbreviations**

 

**and he's adorable**

 

**and he loves to read but he doesn't like harry potter (atrocious I know)**

 

Oh

 

**he's a great b** **ig brother from what I've heard**

 

**He hates parties**

 

**and capital letters apparently**

 

**he has a lovely voice aswell**

 

Sounds like a real catch

 

**He is. Did I mention he wants my nudes?**

 

Oh my god

 

**Of course I couldn't comply, it is way too early in our relationship for that sort of thing. I did send him a nice picture of me. He never said if he liked it or not tho**

 

I'm positive he did

 

**Really?**

 

Yeah

 

**On a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you think he liked it?**

 

I don't know like 3??

 

**You are mean.**

 

I'm kidding

 

10 for sure

 

**I'm grinning madly fyi**

 

I'm on book 3 of harry potter

 

**I can die happily now**

 

Hahaha

 

It would be a shame if you died now that you've admited you're interested in me

 

another chapter in my tragic love life. I'm definitely dying alone now.

 

**Do not fear Alexander. I won't let you die without being kissed**

 

My hero.  If I had no dignity I would put an eye hearts emoji

 

**feeling bold today aren't you?**

It's the lack of sleep

 

Can I hold you to that kiss thing tho? I need some stability in my life right now

 

**Of course you can.**

 

Great thanks.

 

**I think this is my favorite conversation we've had**

 

Really? Even better than our phonecall?

 

**I wasn't promised any kisses during our phonecall**

 

Technically you promised me a kiss, not the other way around

 

**But you agreed**

 

**and that's all that matters**

 

If you say so

 

**Please say you're smiling**

 

I actually am

 

I'm an idiot smiling in the dark

 

**That makes two of us**

 

I'm glad

 

**Me too**

 

**Alec**

 

Hm?

 

**Are you happy that I wrote down my number in the library book**

 

I can't believe I'm saying this but

 

Yes

 

**Well I'm happy you went all nerdy and texted me about it**

 

I'm happy you're happy

 

That wasn't meant to come out as cheesy as it did

 

**It's okay. I can handle cheesy, as long as you can handle sassy and unbelievable handsome**

 

You mean arrogant*

 

I've lived with Jace since I was 5, I think I can handle it

 

**Har har**

 

**I really want to meet this Jace character**

 

You don't. Trust me

 

**Why? Are you jelous?**

 

Na. Jace has a girlfriend who he ADORES

 

He only ever talks about her these days

 

**You don't seem very fond of this girl**

 

No No I mean She's a great girl, but I don't know. Ever since Jace started dating her things have been different.

 

**Different how?**

 

It's like this: Jace is my best friend, we used to do everything together and tell eachother pretty much everything aswell. But ever since Clary walked into the picture I only see Jace once a week tops. And when I do see him he's always on the phone talking to clary. We don't ever talk about anything else either.

 

So yeah, don't have anyhing against clary, do have something against Jace in relationships.

 

**So you feel pushed to the side? It's that it?**

 

Kind of yeah.

 

**Why don't you try talking to him about it**

 

We did, Izzy and I, but he doesn't see it.

 

**Seems to me like he needs a strong wake up call**

 

Yeah I agree.

 

You know what I realized yesterday?

 

**What**

 

We could've passed each other in the streets countless times before

 

**I suppose**

 

We may have even interacted with each other without even knowing it

 

**Yeah**

 

Sometimes I forget we live on the same city, but we're closer than I thought

 

**You have no idea**

 

What do you mean?

 

**Nothing. Forget it.**

 

**I'm kind of slipping into dreamland now**

 

Ok goodnight Magnus

 

**No wait!**

 

What?

 

**Can I call you for a second?**

 

Um yeah

 

[ _calling Alec LightGOOD)_

 

"Hey"

 

" **Hey"**

 

"Hey"

 

" **Maybe hey will be our always"**

 

"Oh jesus don't the fault in our stars me at this ungodly hour"

 

" **Sorry"**

 

"So..what did you want to tell me"

 

**"Nothing really I just..."**

 

"Just what?"

 

" **Okay this is probably going to destroy my reputation but.."**

 

"but what?!"

 

" **I just wanted your voice to be the last thing I heard before falling asleep"**

 

 **"**...."

 

**"Alec?"**

 

 **"** That's the..that's..okay wow"

 

**"Ha too much?"**

 

"No. It's fine really. Just..wow"

 

" **Is that a good wow or a bad wow"**

 

"Good wow. Definitely good wow"

 

"Your voice is nice too, I'm sorry I didn't mention it before I'm just..not good for this sort of thing"

 

" **It's alright. I get it"**

 

 **"** I think I'm going to be joining you in dreamland pretty soon"

 

**"Okay. Sweet Dreams Alexander"**

 

 **"** Yes..you too"

 

**"I'll text you in the morning okay?"**

 

**"Alec?"**

 

**"I guess you fell asleep"**

 

**"Well goodnight"**

 

**"and"**

 

**"...See you soon"**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter. Kudos and commentys are much appreciated.


	11. Angels and Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! This is just an extra chapter before PART 3 of Lewis Gets Punched. It's actually a very important one and I realized I had to include it. This chapter was based on some of the awesome ideas you people gave me so I really hope you enjoy it. I wanna thank @meli-bms on tumblr for her continuous support and encouragement. She's a big fan of this fic and she has given me really amazing ideas for it aswell. That's it! Happy reading!

 

The universe had something against him. Magnus was almost positive that the Universe was set on making his life as difficult as possible.  He could almost heart it now, the stars and the galaxies all laughing at him

You see, Magnus was in what you would call a very messy situation, he was currently stuck knee deep in a mountain of what Magnus was sure were thousands of stylish and expensive outfits. Normally this would've been a very enjoyable experience for him, but time was running thin and he needed to get out. Now.  
These annoyingly expensive pieces of clothing had been sent over to his workplace by some of the best fashion designers all over the country, they were usually stored in a massive space called The Runway Closet, even though it was more of a bank vault in Magnus's opinion. The Runway Closet was located  
at the end of a lengthy corridor on the fifth floor, which just happened to be the floor Magnus worked in. From coats to leather boots, The  closet contained every piece of clothing Magnus had ever dreamed of owning. Sometimes, when the big boss was in a particularly good mood, he would let some of the employees take a few of the collections pieces, on the condition that they would be returned.  
So when Magnus began imagining with vivid detail how his first meeting with Alec would play out, his mind couldn't help but wander to the oh-so-cherised Closet.  
Magnus was sure of one thing, he wanted to make an impression, he wanted Alec to fall asleep thinking about him and how irresistable he had looked in whatever amazing outfit he decided to wear that day. That day, as a matter of fact, was tomorrow.  
With that in mind, Magnus had quickly called his boss and explained the situation, of course he didn't tell him he wanted to use the outfit to gl meet a guy he didn't even know personally, he just said there was a guy who he really really liked and wanted to impress, and his boss begrudgingly agreed to let him into The Runway Closet and pick out some stuff.

Which is how Magnus ended up tragically buried in silk and cotton.

Everything had started out fine, Magnus fought down his excitement as he stepped in to the huge space filled with the runway worthy garments, he felt like a kid in a candy store. Even though he felt a tremendous need to burst into song and perform an intricate dance number in the middle of the room that would have brought a broadway audience to tears, he composed himself enough to get to work fast. He needed to find the perfect outfit.

Three hours and 31 sparkly shirts later, he had yet to find what he was looking for. So far he had only managed to make a mess of a place he adored. His boss had told him not to be inside the building past 5 O'Clock since that was time when the doors to The Runway Closet would seal automatically and anyone in the room at the time would be trapped till the next morning, and as the clock got closer to the feared number 5 Magnus began to panic.

According to his wristwatch he had 56 minutes to clean the place up and find an outfit that would make Alec's head fall off.  
He had tried to set himself free off the fashion mountain without stepping on any of the beutifully crafted attires but all his attempts ended in failure. He considered calling his dear friend Catarina for help but he could already hear her disapproving tone and her everlasting "I'm a nurse Magnus, I save LIVES, I don't have time for your ridiculous antics" speech.  
No, Magnus was going to get out of this situation alive and well all by himself. But as he looked around at all the discarded pairs of pants lying all over the room he couldn't help but feel a little bit discouraged.

He considered calling Ragnor or Will but he knew his friends wouldn't be willing to come all the way downtown just to help Magnus organize this mess.

He looked around in dismay until a shiny and long piece of fabric caught his eye.  
"Aha!" Magnus thought "A scarf!"

He reached and thanks to his long arms managed to grab the ends of the miraculous scarf, he gripped it tightly and careful not to rip the fabric he used it as a rope to untach himself from the fashion mountain.

Freedom, at last.  
  
He set himself on the ground and contemplated his surroundings and for the first time that night he wondered if this had been a bad idea, perhaps Alec wouldn't even care about his clothes, maybe Alec wouldn't even be there tomorrow-

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

He was brought back from the depressing thoughts as his phone started to buzz.  
He looked at the screen and what he saw he almost couldn't comprehend

 

_Incoming Facetime call from Isabelle Lightwood_

 

His breath caught and his heart sped up almost immediately, what could Isabelle possibly want with him? Or maybe it was Alec calling.  
The prospect of finally seeing Alec's face made his body feel warm all over.

"You'll never know if you don't answer the damned call" he thought to himself

Magnus's finger hovered over the answer button and with little to no hesitation, he pressed it.

\-----------------------------------------  
Magnus wasn't sure what to expect when he clicked the bright green button but it certainly wasn't this

On the screen there was an archery field, the green grass splayed all across the terrain. On the right there were 6 archery targets, he could see the big red dots marking the hitting zone, but there were no arrows on any of them. He could hear faint muttering which meant whoever was holding the phone wasn't alone.

Magnus was beyond confused. Why would someone (Isabelle? Alec? The Jackass called Jace?) call him just to show him an archery field.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the sky, it landed right at the center of the target with a small thud.

 

" _Great shot!"_ He heard someone call, it was a man's voice.

 

He was still trying to figure out what was happening when another arrow passed by, and just like the other one it landed right at the center of the target.

 

"Oooh Two in a row. Badass"  said a voice that judging from the volume, belonged to the person holding the phone. Magnus could only assume it was Isabelle.

 

**"Could someone please explain what's going on?"**

 

"Pacience Bane"

 

So it _was_ Isabelle, now Magnus only needed to figure out what the hell was happening

Another arrow. It hit the target just like the others.

Despite the confusion, Magnus had to admit he was impressed, whoever was firing those arrows must be a professional.

 

_"Try it with you eyes closed"_

 

Suddenly the image started to move to the left, farther and farther away from the targets and landing on a  shirtless young man holding a bow and arrow. Magnus gasped for the second time that night.  
He took his time to study the archer's features, he had fair skin and his eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes feathered down against his high cheekbones, his hair was the color of charcoal, it reminded Magnus of the feathers on the crows he often saw perched outside his apartment window, his hair flew all over the place thanks to the wind but still managed to look good. No, not good. Hot. The guy holding the bow and arrow was sexy as hell. His eyes travelled down to rest on the archer's stomach. _Dear god._ He had abs, perfectly structured, heaven sent abs. With reluctance Magnus went back to study the guy's face, his dark eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration, he licked his bottom lip and Magnus couldn't help but imitate the gesture. His chest rose up and down as the guy breathed in and out slowly. His eyes remained closed.

 

**"Who. The. fuck. Is. That?"**

 

He saw the archer smirk, even with his eyes closed he already knew his aim was perfect

 

"That Magnus...."

 

The archer let his arrow fly

 

"...is my dear brother Alec"

 

The archer opened his eyes, they were strikingly blue. Magnus forgot how to breathe.

\---------------------------------------------  
He didn't need for Isabelle to turn the camera to know the arrow had hit the target right where Alec wanted it to. Magnus felt like the arrow had hit his heart instead.

He saw Alec smile, a genuine and blissful smile.

He looked like an angel. Magnus mentally kicked himseld for even thinking something that corny, but it was true. Angel was the only word he could think of at the moment that somehow resembled Alec Lightwood

How could this boy ever think he was unattractive?

 

**"Holy shit"**

 

He heard isabelle laughing at his reaction, but Magnus didn't care. He was too happy to care. How had he managed to land himself a sexy nerd?

Alec walked to the refreshments stand next to the bench where isabelle was sitting in, he grabbed a water bottle and began to gulp it down, he streched his arm out and flexed it.

 

" **Fuck"**

 

Isabelle's laugh was louder this time, loud enough to catch Alec's attention, he turned to her. _To them_

So many things happened at once.  
First Magnus saw Alec turn tomato red. _Adorable._  
Then Alec started sputtering "Isabelle Jesus Christ" he covered his face with his arm "How many time have I told you-"  
Alec began to duck away, trying to shield himself from the phone, in the process his head hit a white metal pole that had been standing right in front of him, Alec's grunt told Magnus that he had hurt himself.  
Alec rubbed his forehead while wincing uncomfortably. Magnus couldn't hold it back any longer, he started to laugh. First a chuckle then full blown laughter.  
Alec looked up at the sound, his eyes squinted and then they went wide, his mouth opened and then closed again.  
"Ma-Magnus?"  He started to back away as he said it, failing to notice the abandoned bow that lay on the ground behind him, which caused him to trip and fall on his back, hurting himself once again.  
For an skilled archer he was definitely clumsy. There was silence and then:

 

"Fuck"

 

That just made Isabelle and Magnus loud harder.

Then the image shifted, and he was met with the face of a blond guy with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

" _Sorry man. But I can't let my best friend keep embarrasing himself any longer"_

 

He flashed Magnus an apologetic grin and then the screen went black

 

_Facetime call with Isabelle Lightwood has ended._

 

He was stunned for a while, after his brain started to work again he dedicated a few seconds to curse the the blond guy to hell and back, and then he smiled. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps the universe did not hate him after all.

He looked around the room, analyzing the mess he had made a few hours earlier, suddenly it didn't seem so terrible. He looked at his watch, only 20 minutes left. He pushed himself off the floor and started picking up the clothes, he finished 13 minutes later, his smile didn't vanish at any point.

On his way out he saw it: it was a coat.  
It was navy blue with silver buttons and it was a perfect fit for an outfit he already had back at home.  
He quickly grabbed it and got out of The Runway Closet with only one thing in mind:

Tomorrow he would see those beautiful blue eyes up close

\----------------------------------------

Hello

 

**Hey there Hawkeye**

 

By the Angel. I knew texting you  was a bad idea. I'm never talking to you again.

 

**Come on don't be dramatic**

 

Can't we just pretend today didn't happen?

 

**I don't think so dear**

 

I hate this. I hate me.

 

**Aww don't worry baby. I won't tell anyone about your epic fall**

 

stop

 

**You were all red. It was adorable  really**

 

uggggggh

 

I might actually die of embarrassment. Are you SURE we can't pretend

 

**Nope. Besides why would we?**

 

I can think of a few reasons

 

**Well I for one never want to forget that magical moment**

 

Which moment, the me hitting the pole and making a fool of myself moment or the me tripping and making an ever bigger fool of myself moment

 

**Neither. I'm talking about the moment where I saw you for the first time.**

 

Oh

 

**Which reminds me that I'm actually very mad at you**

 

What? Why?

 

**You lied to me (if I was allowed to use caps I would)**

 

How did I lie to you

 

**You said you were unattractive! (Caps here too)**

 

I fail to see your point

 

**ueuwuwiw**

 

Magnus?

 

**I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry alec**

 

What

 

**YOU'RE FREAKING HOT YOU DUMBASS**

 

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT ALL THESE TIME WITHOUT TELLING ME YOU WERE SEXY AS HELL**

 

**HOW COULD YOU**

 

I don't know what to say

 

**SAY YOU'RE SORRY**

 

Sorry?

 

**NO. FULL SENTENCES**

 

Sorry for not telling you I was hot??

 

**Thank you. Apology accepted**

 

That was the weirdest thing I've ever said to a person

 

**Then you haven't been talking to the right people**

 

I still don't know what to say

 

**Did you know black hair and blue eyes has always been favorite combination?**

 

Are you serious?

 

**Dead serious**

 

**It's like we're made for each other, destined to meet or something like that.**

 

Are you drunk right now? I seem to recall you getting very poetic when you're drunk.

 

**Stop making fun of your soulmate alec**

 

Oh so we're soulmates now?

 

**Don't be silly. We always have been, it just took us a while to realize it.**

 

Right sorry how could I not see it. So tell me this, just so I know you're really my soulmate. How did we meet in our past life?

 

**Well that's easy. I was a handsome rich model with a big mansion on top of the hill, and you were my pool boy. The connection was instantaneous. We had a beach wedding.**

 

That's terrible

 

**Oi! Don't mock our love story**

 

It was a shitty love story

 

**Alright then, what's your version? You're a journalism student this should be fun.**

 

Hmm

 

**It's never going to be as good as mine of course**

 

Well you were definitely a warlock

 

**Ok I take it back. I like yours better**

 

and maybe I was a hunter?

 

**Like a warlock hunter? That sounds borderline toxic honey**

 

No no. Not a warlock hunter. A demon hunter? Maybe?

 

**Hmm. Does the demon hunter alec use his incredible archery skills to kill demons**

 

Yep.

 

**Awesome**

 

Can I continue

 

**Of course**

 

okay so one day the demon hunters need help from a warlock

 

**I like where this is going**

 

and they find this guy called Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn

 

**I love where this is going**

 

So they go to his house but there's a huge party going on and he doesn't really bother helping them

 

**Damn my partying self**

 

but then he sees the black haired and blue eyed demon hunter

 

**;);););););)**

 

and he finally decides to help

 

**yay me**

 

**then what?**

 

Well in the process of helping them, the warlock realizes he might be falling for the demon hunter

 

**What about the demon hunter? Does he like the warlock aswell?**

 

At first he's wary of him, but then he realizes he's actually an amazing person and yes, he falls for him too.

 

**And we lived happily ever after**

 

Who knows? Maybe you ditched me for the bitchy vampire camille

 

**I would never leave demon hunter alec for an evil vampire. Trust me**

 

Promise?

 

**Promise**

 

Well then yes, I guess we did have a happy ever after.

 

**Lovely**

 

**See we ARE meant to be**

 

I guess you're right.

 

**I'm always right Alexander**

 

Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy

 

**Rude**

 

always have been

 

**Tell me something**

 

Alexander hamilton wrote 51 of the Federalist Papers

 

**That's cool but I was thinking of something more specific**

 

Okay. What

 

**Why didn't you tell me about the whole archery thing?**

 

Oh. I don't know. It never came up I guess

 

**How long have you been doing it? Do yo always take your shirt off for it?**

 

Since I was 9. Jesus christ No. it was very hot today okay?

 

**I can think of a few things I saw today that were pretty hot ;)**

 

Your ability to leave me speechless is astonishing

 

**Ok but 9 years old. Damn.**

 

Yeah

 

**I don't know why I'm even surprised. What you did today was amazing**

 

Ha Thanks.

 

**You love it, don't you? I could tell**

 

Yeah. I do.

 

It makes me feel like I'm good at something

 

**You're good at so many things**

 

Like what?

 

**Like creating moving soulmate stories**

 

**and good punctuation**

 

**and being a big brother**

 

**and looking totally sexy while shooting arrows**

 

Thank you mags but flattery will get you nowhere, you're still getting punished for using caps

 

**Woah punishment? If I recall the bargain was I don't use caps > you read harry potter**

 

Yes but I'm already hooked on Harry Potter and there's no way I'm leaving the series unfinished. So you'll need a punishment.

 

**This is very unfair**

 

Izzy facetiming you without my consent was unfair so there

 

**Hey!  I didn't tell her to facetime me. It just happened**

 

I know Magnus. It's okay

 

**So my punishment**

 

**What will it be? You've already taken my caps and my *actions*. There's nothing else you can take away from me. You can't hurt me anymore**

 

Want to bet?

 

**Oh no**

 

How about...your abbreviations

 

**No!**

 

**Alec you can't do this to me**

 

**Please**

 

**Not my abbreviations**

 

**Anything but my abbreviations**

 

Say goodbye to your lols and lmaos

 

**You're cruel Alexander. Cruel I say!**

 

I used to kill demons for a living. What did you expect?

 

**Good point**

 

ugh apparently the security cameras in the archery place caught my disastrous behavior of today and Jace bribed one of the guys into giving him the footage.

 

**Can't blame him. I would have done the same.**

 

Everyone's in my dorm right now getting ready to wath it

 

**You poor thing**

 

They got popcorn Magnus. Popcorn

 

**Tell me is there anyway I could get my hands on this footage? For science of course**

 

I hate you.

 

**Love you too boo**

 

I'm gonna go stop this madness

 

**Good luck katniss**

 

You could have used "May the odds be ever in you favor" you realize that don't you?

 

**Damn it.**


	12. Lewis Gets Punched PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is good writing? definitely not what you're about to read. I tried my best okay? I wrote this bit by bit over the past three months and it's hella cringy. I'm not proud of it.  
> At. All. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!

 

**Good morning**

 

Hey

 

 **Today is** **an exciting day**

 

may I ask why

 

**No you may not**

 

**It is a surprise**

 

What

 

**You shall see**

 

Is this about your modelling thing

 

**No**

 

**Hehehhehehe**

 

I don't like that laugh

 

Last time I heard that laugh I hit myself with a pole

 

**Sucks to be you then**

 

Magnus. Tell me

 

**I have to go sorry**

 

you're the worst

 

**best* most charming* hottest***

 

I won't be persuaded

 

**You'll fall under my spell soon enough**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" ** _for fuck's sake bane hurry the hell up"_**

 

 ** _"_** **I'm finishing up my makeup. Pacience is key for a happy life santiago"** Magnus said to the phone, trying to apply his glittery dark eyeliner without poking himself in the eye

**_"We're going to a coffee shop not a fashion show"_ **

He sighed in annoyance. Raphael clearly did not understand the importance of a wow factor.

 **"Doesn't mean I shouldn't look fabulous"**  
He scrambled through the apartment trying to find an specific silver ring he knew would look amazing with his dazzling outfit

 **"** **_This is about the lightwood boy isn't it?"_ **

**"Are you implying I actually need an excuse to want to look gorgeous?"**

He spotted the ring sitting on the floor next to a box of shoes. He picked it up and put it on quickly.

**_"So it is about the lightwood boy. Look I'm not going to be late because of your stupid boyfriend so If you don't get out here in the next two minutes I'm leaving your glittery ass"_ **

_[Call with Raphael Santiago has ended]_

"How rude" Magnus exclaimed to the empty room. Then again, Raphael had been waiting outside for almost half an hour.

He quickly scanned the room until he found his favorite black leather boots, he put them on as quickly as possible and then surveyed himself in the mirror.

The outfit was perfect, his makeup was perfect and his accesories were, as the kids say these days, on point.

He winked at himself in the mirror, Oh yes. Alec Lightwood was going to fall, hard.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Java jones was a relatively small coffee place, and as usual it was buzzing with costumers. Groups of sleep deprived teenagers piled against each other pushing and laughing at their own crazy antics.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee increased as he and Raphael approached the counter. Before they even reached the back of the line Magnus was already turning and twisting his head, frantically searching for a pair of dazzling blue eyes and messy dark hair. He was about to jump, in order to see above everyone else, but then he seemed to realize that he was the tallest person in the coffee shop.

"Can you relax?" Raphael hissed next to him "Lover boy's probably not here yet so stop acting like a maniac"  
Magnus turned to him and glared.  
"How would you know?" he asked menancinly, Magnus started to look at the menu that hung on the wall behind the cashier.  
"And don't call him lover boy" he said a little quieter, still pretending to read the menu.

He could practically feel Raphael roll his eyes.  
It wasn't like Magnus to be nervous, but right now his stomach felt like it was the permanent household to some very angry butterflies. Alec had no idea Magnus was planning on surprising him and there was a slight chance he might not even show up.

But Magnus didn't even want to think of that possibility, he preferred to imagine what Alec would do once they met face to face. Magnus would have to ensure the poor guy didn't hit himself with anything this time.

Alec mentioned having glasses before, perhaps he would be wearing them today. A mental picture of Alec wearing hipster glasses conjured up and he fought down a smile (he didn't need people in the line thinking he was crazy) Or perhaps he had gotten new contacts, he wasn't wearing his glasses at the archery field. He had no doubt that Alec would look adorable either way, a tiny part of him hoped Alec would be shirtless here too, but that was just wishful thinking.

Before he knew it, he was at the front of the line. Raphael was telling him to hurry up and the girl at the cash registrer was asking him his order and he had no idea what to say because he had been thinking about Alec for the last five minutes.

His eyes quickly wandered to the menu once again:

 _Caramel frappuchino_  
_Espresso_  
_Croissant_  
_Blueberry muffin_  
_Cappuccino_  
_Peppermint mocha_  
_Green tea_

He didn't have time to read it all before the lady cleared her throat impatiently.

"I'll-uh...I'll have a green tea please"

He was never a big coffee fan anyway. After getting his order he went back to Alexander Searching Duty (ASD for short). It lasted for about eight minutes before he heard Raphael say "There's the bar idiot" and walk away quickly.

Magnus followed him to a dim-lit corner occupied mostly by a big leather couch, sitting in it he saw a red haired young girl with paint all over her face holding a big cup of coffee and a pale boy with huge glasses talking to her excitedly, he recognized him as Simon, the guy from the club and Alec's roomate.

He saw Simon glance at Raphael, he leaned towards the girl and whispered something in her ear as Raphael approached the pair.

"Let's get this over with" his gloomy looking friend exclaimed shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

Simon swallowed and ran his hands along his pants. "H-Hi man"  
He turned his head a bit and his eyes landed on Magnus "Oh you're here too"

He gave him a 'what can you do?' smile. "Someone has to keep him out of trouble"

Raphael stayed silent and his gaze travelled to the red headed girl who was now eyeing his friend with distrust. In her defense, Raphael did look pretty shady.

"Oh um this is Clary my best friend, she's an artist. Explains all the ah paint"

The name of the girl sounded familiar to Magnus, but he couldn't remember why

"and I care because...?" Raphael said with a bored tone.

Magnus cleared his throat audibly, they had gone over this in the car. Magnus liked Alec. Alec was Simon's roomate. Raphael was Magnus's friend. Therefore, Raphael should not be rude to Simon. After arguing for 20 minutes they had finally agreed that Raphael would try to be as nice as possible if Magnus bough him some weird wine the 17-year-old had been eager to try, Magnus didn't understand Raphael's exquisite tastes, so he didn't ask.

Raphael sighed in frustration and looked at Clary with a plastered smile. "I'm sorry, that sounds fascinating!"  
Sarcasm dripped from his words but Magnu figured it was the best Raphael could do.

Silence lingered for a bit but he was quick to jump in:  
"Hello! I'm Magnus" he said extending his hand out to Clary.  
She shook it and smiled softly. "Nice to meet you"  
"Likewise"  
"Well now that we're all acquainted" Raphaeld stated clapping his hands together "Can we get on with our business?"

No, Magnus thought, Alec is not here yet

"Eh right. The guy you're supposed to talk to is in that office" Simon pointed to wooden door at the back of the coffee shop, it had a **employees only** sign stuck on it.

"I have a friend who works here, her name's Maia and she said she could sneak you in" he continued.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow "You have a friend working here and you still couldn't get someone to serve you coffee?"  
"The manager _really_ hates me" Simon said sadly, Clary nodded and patted his friend on the arm.  
"It's okay Simon shhh"

Raphael stared at him, over the years, they had developed a secret language of sorts, he could tell how Raphael was feeling just by looking at him.  
**_do I really have to be nice to this guy?_**

He stared back pointedly. **Yes**  
**now shut up.**

"Well" Raphael said interrumpting the friendship bonding moment "You can tell your friend to forget it. I'll sneak myself in"

"Are you sure? You don't exactly look like an employee you know" Simon retorted gesturing at Raphael's whole self

"I'll grab an apron or some shit okay?"  
"Fine" Simon stood up "I'm coming with you"

Raphael stared at him like the boy was insane

"No. You'll make it worse. Just...stay" Raphael put an hand out in front of his body and lowered it, acting like Simon was a stray dog who wanted to follow him home.

Raphael walked in front the group in direction of the wooden door but Simon put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him inmediatly.  
"No punching alright?"  
Raphael grunted and shrugged the skinny boy off. "Yeah whatever"

Once Raphael was gone, he looked back at the two teens in front of him.  
Clary chuckled lightly and nudged Simon. "You do realize this is just going to make Meliorn hate you even more right?"

"Who's Meliorn?"

Simon turned to him with a grimace "He's the manager"  
"And Izzy's ex-boyfriend" Clary added.

"Izzy?!" the words flew out of Magnus's mouth, he had completely forgotten about Isabelle.

Simon got a dreamy look on his face  
"Yeah she's my girlfriend and she's oh- she's coming right now!"

Magnus turned around and saw a tall, beautiful, girl with long dark hair walking towards them.  
Were all the Lightwood kids extremely attractive?

She walked with confidence, probably aware that all the guys's stares where now on her. However she kept her eyes fixed on simon, a playful smile on her face.

"Hey babe" Isabelle said when she finally reached them, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Hey Iz" Simon answered a huge grin on his face.

The boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye and placed a hand on Isabelle's back, gesturing for her to turn towards Magnus.

"Izzy uh- this is the guy from the car remember? His name is-"  
" ** _MAGNUS_**?" The gorgeous girl screamed with wide eyes, interrumpting his now very confused boyfriend.

Magnus smirked. "Hello Isabelle dear"  
\---------------------------------------------

"You two know each other?" Simon asked with raised eyebrows.

"You could say that" Magnus answered coolly.  
Simon's brows forrowed even more  
Isabelle was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Well my friend punched your boyfriend and I was intrigued to know you all, so I came along" Magnus said with cheerful voice

"Does my brother know you're here?"  
Magnus clasped his hands together behind him. "Ah. Not exactly"  
"You're so dead" Isabelle told him with a soft smile.  
Simon raised an arm, the way you would in a classroom. "I'm still very confused"  
"He's dating Alec" Isabelle stated not taking her eyes off Magnus.  
"WHAT?!" Simon and Clary said in unison, Clary had gotten out of the couch and was now standing next to Simon, looking at Isabelle as if she had just told them she won the lottery.

"We're not dating" Magnus said unenthusiasticly.

"Yeah and then world ended in 2012" Isabelle retorted with a chuckle.  
Clary put her hands out in front of her  
"Uh- would someone like to explain how Alec is dating...uh" she seemed to have run out of words so she moved her index finger up and down gesturing towards Magnus.  
"A very hot asian guy who neither of us know?" Simon offered eyeing Magnus up and down.  
"I was gonna say the guy who punched you's bestie but yeah that works too"  
Magnus chuckled "We're really just friends"  
Clary raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah well Alec doesn't really _do_ friends so..." She crossed her arms over her chest "...You must be real special"  
That doesn't even begin to cover it biscuit" said Magnus winking.

Simon looked at Isabelle with a helpless expression "I'm still confused"  
Isabelle smiled warmly "I'll explain everything in a bit, but now _you"_ she pointed at Magnus "are coming with me"

Isabelle grabbed Magnus's arm with a tight grip and dragged him to the other corner of the coffee shop.

When they stopped moving, she crossed her arms accross her chest and began tapping her foot.

"Well?" she said impatiently.  
"Well...hello?  
"Don't play dumb. Why didn't you tell Alec you were gonna be here?"  
"Because I wanted to surprise him" Magnus answered innocently.  
Isabelle raised an eyebrow "You wanted to surprise Alec"  
"Yes"  
"My brother alec?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you not aware of the fact that Alec hates surprises?"  
"He may have mentioned something along those lines"  
"By the Angel. You're insane"  
Magnus could tell she found the whole thing hilarious, he did not particularly like being laughed at.  
"I'm not insane I'm just..."  
"In love?" Isabelle wondered adopting a sweet childlike voice  
"What? No. Shush. I just want to meet him" Magnus argued defensively.  
"Are you sure that's all you wanna do to him?" she was wearing a full-on grin now, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
"I'm not having this conversation right now"  
"Fine. Even though Alec might not agree, this is really cute."  
"Thank you. Does that mean I have your blessing on this mission?"  
She chuckled and patted his arm softly.  
"That means Alec is coming to pick me up to go in ten minutes and you better be ready Bane"

There was a mischevious glint in her eyes that mirrored Magnus's

"Oh I will be"  
"Good. Now...let's go give my big brother a heart attack"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was waiting outside the coffee shop, Isabelle by his side.

Simon held a bag of ice to his left eye, apparently Meliorn had not taken being treathened kindly. Alec was right, the kid did have a curse.

According to what Simon explained, Raphael had been taking too long with Meliorn so he went see how things were going, unfortunately he walked in right at the moment where Meliorn, pissed off because of Raphael's attitude, had decided to throw some blows. Simon panicked and stepped in front of Raphael trying to shield him, earning himself a purple bruise right in his left eye.

Raphael was most displeased with the situation so he proceeded to beat the living hell out of Meliorn. So really, it had all worked out it the end.

Magnus had told Raphael to go home without him, and the younger boy had done so without complaining. He just hoped Raphael managed to stay out of trouble, he was always restless after a fight.

He stared meticulously at the red brick wall he was leaning against and fought the urge to bite his nails. It was bad habit he had abandoned years ago and he was not going to give in to the tentation.

Only a minute, he thought, a minute and he would see Alec Lightwood face to face.

"Does Alec talk about me a lot?" He asked Isabelle who smiled in return  
"My brother is not very open. But when I do get him to talk about you he goes on for hours"  
Magnus smirked at her comment. He'd be sure to tease Alec about it when he got the chance.

Which, according to the clock on his wrist, would be in just a few seconds.

He fiddled with the rings on his fingers, there was one he particularly thought looked awesome with his outfit. It was a simple silver ring with a small engraving. Tessa had given one to each member of their tight group of friends four years ago, when they all still lived in London. He knew for a fact that Tessa, Will and Jem rarely took it off, but sometimes Magnus forgot about it. It was sweet really, how even if they were apart they had these thing to remind them they were part of a group, a family.  
Perhaps he should start wearing it more often.

His nostalgic thoughts were interrumpted by the rumble of a car engine. He compulsively started to fix his hair. He turned around to see a motorbike pass in front of them. He really needed to calm down, he was getting paranoid

He faced the brick wall once again skimming over all the tiny messages people had scribbled on it over the years. He laughed silently at some of the most ridiculous ones.  
There was one who caught his attention, the handwritting was messy, almost nervous and child like.  
It read: _kit + ty = best friends ever_  
Except the friends part had been crossed over with red sharpie and replaced with the word _boyfriends._ And a winky face had been drawn next to the corrected sentence.  
Kids were adorable these days.

The rumble of another engine reacher his ears again, but he didn't dare look.  
"Jace what the fuck are you doing here?"  
He heard a distinct female voice say behind him, he turned to find a tall blond guy sitting in the driver's seat of a black sedan.  
"I'm here to pick you losers up. Get in. Clary rides shotgun"  
"But...I thought Alec was picking us up"  
The blond boy rolled his eyes  
"Yeah but he's stressed out about some proyect or whatever. You know how he gets"  
"Oh..." Isabelle looked back at Magnus with uncertainty.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach repeatedly. He wouldn't see Alec today, or tomorrow or the day after. This had been a terrible plan, he knew it from the start. Still a tiny part of him had hoped it would work.  
He hadn't felt this disappointed since Ragnor declined his offer of going to Peru last summer.

Isabelle started to apologize but he simply put a hand up signaling for her to stop.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his beautiful navy coat and began walking down the street.

He really needed a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a terrible, horrible thing. I'm still going through it so don't expect a million chapters this next week but I'll try to advance with this story, specially seeing how much you like it! I never thought people would enjoy it so much and it makes me inmensely happy. Please leave kudos and comment. It's what keeps me going! Have a great day!
> 
> P.S: bonus points for those who got the ty + kit thing.


	13. Calls at 3 AM are a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD

  ** _Quick Reminder_**

 

 **Magnus**  
Alec  
Izzy  
**Simon**  
**_Clary_**  
_Jace_  


**_3:13 am_ **

_[incoming call from the Bane of my existence]_

 

**"I LOVE YOUUU BABYYY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT I NEED YOU BABYYY"**

 

"uh"

 

**"TO WARM YOUR LONELY NIGHT"**

 

"Mag-"

 

**"I LOVE YOU BABYY"**

 

"What are you-"

 

**"TRUST ME WHEN I SAYY"**

 

**"OH PRETTY BABYYY"**

 

"Are you-"

 

**"DONT BRING ME DOWN I PRAY"**

 

 **"** MAGNUS?"

 

" **..."**

 

" **Yes. It is I. The high warlock of brooklyn"**

 

 **"** Are you drunk?"

 

" **I have NEVER been drunk in my life"**

 

 **"** Where are you?"

 

" **A bar"**

 

"Great. Well you sound drunk, go home"

 

" **The night is still young"**

 

"It's three am. It's not even the night anymore"

 

" **But...It's dark"**

 

"Go. Home"

 

" **I'm not a homo. I'm bisexual we've been through this"**

 

"I said home Magnus, by the Angel"

 

" **That's weird ass expression. Where did it come from?"**

 

"I don't remember"

 

" **BUT YOU MUST, I'll be wondering about it for the rest of my life if you don't tell me now"**

 

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Now go back to your house"

 

" **Sorry, someone just threw up two seats from me. What about my house?"**

 

"Go to it"

 

" **I can't go home Alec. You wanna know why?"**

 

 **"** Because you're too drunk?"

 

" **Nooo. Becauseee I am broken hearted"**

 

 **"** What do you mean?"

 

" **You did this"**

 

"What?"

 

" **I put on makeup for you, you know. Expensive makeup may I add"**

 

**"I worked really hard on this outfit. Really hard Alexander."**

 

"I'm very lost"

 

**"Pffft you are an asshole that's what you are"**

 

 **"** okay what?!"

 

**"I was waiting for you"**

 

 **"** Wha-"

 

**"I did all the hard work. I even talked to your nerdy friends. And you couldn't show your face for two seconds."**

 

**"That's what I like to call a dick move. And not the kind of dick moves I like. An uncool dick move"**

 

 **"** Could you stop saying dick and explain what you're talking about"

 

**"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING"**

 

 **"** My parents are in the next room. Thin walls"

 

**"BUT THEY ALREADY KNOW YOU LIKE DICK"**

 

 **"** for fuck's sake- [ _door slam]"_

 

 **"** What is your problem?"

 

**"My problem, is that I went to java jones today to see you. And you didn't show up**

 

 **"** Why were you waiting for me at java jones?

 

**"Becauseee my friend punched your roomate and I was too scared to tell you it was raphael so I kept it hidden and then I thought 'hey imma go to java jones because Alec's roomate is gonna be there and Alec is for sure gonna be there' and...I wanted to see you but you weren't there"**

**"** Wait you- you just went to Java Jones to meet me? Without consulting me first?"

 

**"It's called romanceee"**

 

 **"** No. It's called lying and not asking for consent. Plus you're mad at me?"

 

**"YES I AM MAD AT YOU. YOU STOOD ME UP"**

 

 **"** I didn't even know I was supposed to be there!"

 

**"That's a terrible excuse"**

 

 **"** It's not a- Jesus, Magnus you know what? Call me when you're sober"

 

[ _call ended]_

 

 

**_3:17 am_ **

_[incoming call from The Bane of my existence]_

 

 **"** It's been 10 seconds you can't possibly be sober"

 

" **Alec"**

 

 **"** What?"

 

" **I reallyy like you"**

 

 **"**..."

 

" **Al?**

 

 **"** Okay"

 

" **That's all you're gonna say?"**

 

 **"** You don't really know me Magnus"

 

" **Yes I dooo** "

 

"You don't"

 

" **I don't care"**

 

 **"** I do. Kinda. Also you're very drunk"

 

" **I'll overlook it"**

 

 **"** Shut up. Are you home?"

 

" **Yes"**

 

 **"** I can hear people"

 

" **Fine. I'm not home, sorry mother"**

 

 **"** Don't call me that"

 

**"Does it bother you?**

 

 **"** Yes"

 

" **How about daddy?"**

 

"Ew. No"

 

" **hmmm I'll have to think of something sexier then"**

 

"Can you stop? I'm pissed at you"

 

" **Why?"**

 

"Because you went behind my back and you didn't tell me it was your friend who punched Simon, and you tried to ambush me"

 

" **Excuse me. At least I made an effort to see you"**

 

 **"** What does that mean?"

 

**"It just feels like I'm the only one who cares"**

 

 **"** You think I don't care?"

 

**"It definitely seems like it"**

 

"Why do you keep talking to me then? If you feel that way"

 

" **Honestly?**

 

**"I don't know. I'm lonely"**

 

"I thought you had lots of friends"

 

" **They're fake friends. Most of them. I don't care about them and I doubt they care about me"**

 

"Where does that leave me then? In the 'I'll try to do something very insensitive to them' group?"

 

**"You're overreacting."**

 

"I'm not a toy Magnus"

 

" **I know that"**

 

"I'm not a distraction either."

 

" **I know"**

 

 **"** Do you?"

 

**"Where are you trying to get with this?"**

 

 **"** You can't just do shit like what you did today."

 

**"Why not? Because you're scared of everything?"**

 

 **"** I'm not-"

 

**"You are"**

 

 **"**..."

 

 **"** What you did today was wrong"

 

" **I JUST WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU. WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT THAT?"**

 

 **"** I hate surprises I told you that"

 

" **Yeah because you're boring"**

 

 **"**..."

 

**"Alexander?"**

 

 **"**..."

 

**"Hello? It's me"**

 

 **"** Remember when I told you that I didn't want to get any drunken phone calls?"

 

" **yeah"**

 

 **"** I meant it"

 

_[call ended]_

   
—————————————–———---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_10:06 am_ **

 

**Hey**

 

**so apparently I called you last night**

 

**Uh...sorry**

 

**My pounding headache let me know that I was really reALLY drunk**

 

**If I made a fool of myself just tell me**

 

**I'd like to know.**

 

**_10:46 am_ **

 

 

**It's weird for you not to answer. You're always up early**

 

**God what did I say last night**

 

**was it terrible?**

 

**I get unusually poetic when drunk. You were right. I accept it. It's a part of me**

 

**_11:12 am_ **

**So I'm actually starting to worry now. I don't like it**

 

**Please text me back.**

**_[calling Alec LightGOOD]_ **

 

**_[call ended]_ **

 

**_[calling Alec LightGOOD]_ **

 

**_[call ended]_ **

 

**_[Calling Alec LightGOOD]_ **

 

 ** _"_** Hey-"

 

 **_"_ ** **Alec thank god I was beginning to think you were never gonna-"**

 

 ** _"_** I'm busy right now so that's why I can't answer, or maybe I just don't like you. whatever. leave your message after the tone. [ _beep]"_

 

 _"_ **Okay. So we're doing the awkward I leave voice messages thing. That's cool. Look Alec I'm really sorry for what happened last night, or earlier today whatever. I was drunk, I can't remember half of what I said, I'm sorry If said something that upset you"**

 

 **_12:08 pm_ ** ****

**"**...after the tone [ _beep]"_

 

**"Some things are coming back. You've got to admit I have a great singing voice haha. No but seriously uh... I'm really sorry please call me back"**

 

**_2:35 pm_ **

**"**...[ _beep"_

 

 _"_ **Aaaand you're still not answering. Alexander I am terribly, madly, deeply sorry for what I said. None of it was true. Perhaps the fake friends part was but not the rest. Please, Call me back"**

 

_"...[Beep]"_

 

**"Also I may have forgotten to mention who it was in the last few messages. I assumed you would know as soon as you listened to my voice but just in case. Hey it's Magnus, A very worried Magnus, Call me back"**

 

**_5:23 pm_ **

 

"...[ _beep]_

 

 _"_ **For fuck's sake Alexander. Answer the damn phone. I'm worried"**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey is Alec okay?**

 

What do you mean?

 

**Is he with you?**

 

No. Why?

 

**He's not answering my texts or my phonecalls**

 

I haven't seen him today but he's been stressed out about some project for uni, he's probably just too focused on his homework to look at his phone

 

**Yeah maybe**

 

**The thing is**

 

**We kind of got into a fight, I was drunk and I said some shit I didn't mean to and now he won't answer me and I'm getting really worried.**

 

Did this fight have to do with what happened yesterday at the coffee place by any chance?

 

**Perhaps**

 

*sigh* I told you it was a bad idea

**Thanks. That helps**

 

Look if you're really worried you can ask Simon. This is his number: xxxx-xxxxxxx"

 

he'll probably tell you Alec has his nose stuck on a book or sulking in the sofa.

 

**Alright Thanks Iz.**

 

You're welcome

 

Just know that if you break my brother's heart, I'll make you pay for it.

 

**Got it.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey Simon. It's Magnus**

 

** Oh hey **

 

** What's up? **

 

**Is alec with you?**

 

** No **

 

**Where is he?**

 

** He left early. He was going to the library **

 

**Ok thanks simon**

 

** Shouldn't you know where he is? He's your boyfriend after all **

 

**He's not**

 

**We're not dating**

 

** Shit sorry. Izzy said you were. **

****

**It's okay. We're kind of fighting rn**

 

**He's not answering my calls so**

 

** He said he was going to ask Clary for help with his project . Maybe she knows something. I'll send you her number. **

 

**Thank you. How's the eye?**

 

** In pain. But thanks for asking.  **

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Hey Clary. It's Magnus. Raphael's chaperone from Java Jones. You know, the one with great fashion sense**

 

**_ Hi Magnus! How's it going _ **

 

**Good. I was actually wondering if you've seen Alec today?**

 

**_ Nope. He's supposed to come pick some things up for a project but he hasn't showed up yet _ **

 

**Ah**

 

 **_ Why _ ** **?**

 

**He's not answering my texts**

 

**Or any of my calls**

 

**_ You should try calling Jace. Maybe he's with Alec. _ **

 

**Can you send me his number?**

 

**_ Yeah sure _ **

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

  
**"Hello"**

 

 **"** _Who is this?"_

 

**"It's Magnus"**

 

 **"** _Who?"_

 

**"Magnus Bane"**

 

_"Okay Magnus Bane. What do you want?"_

 

**"I want a number things but if you could tone down the attitude that'll be great"**

 

 **"** _Fine. How are you?"_

 

**"Good but worried"**

 

 **"** _Sounds like Alec_

 

 _"_ **Speaking of Alec. Is he with you?"**

 

_"No"_

 

_[call ended]_

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_Alec wtf your glittery boyfriend just hung up on me._

 

**_read 7:32 pm_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_8:02 pm_ **

 

Could you stop harrasing everyone I know

 

I'm fine.

 

**God Alexander**

 

**I almost died**

 

**Don't do that ever again**

 

You're not the boss of me

 

**I was worried**

 

You shouldn't have been

 

**Well I was.**

 

**What happened**

 

I had to do a project for uni

 

**Ok.**

 

**I'm sorry**

 

For what?

 

**You know for what**

 

Ok

 

**Alec**

 

**Did you listen to the messages I left you**

 

Yes

 

**Do you forgive me?**

 

**Alec?**

 

**Hello?**

 

**[Calling Alec LightGOOD]**

 

**[Call ended]**

 

You sure you want to do that?

 

The last time we spoke on the phone it wasn't pretty

 

**Alec I am so so sorry**

 

**Please let me explain properly**

 

What's there to explain? You went behind my back, you betrayed my trust, you let your friend punch my roommate, you said I was boring and you hurt me.

 

**I can't explain like this**

 

**If I call you will you answer?**

 

**Please**

 

Fine

 

 **[Calling** **Alec lightGOOD]**

 

 **"** Be quick I have a lot to study"

 

**"Okay. First of all, I didn't let Raphael punch Simon. Simon had already been punched when I got to the scene and I was the one who had the idea of Raphael making it up to him. Second, I didn't tell you about it because I thought you'd be mad at me and I didn't want you to be mad at me because I appreciate you a lot. Thirdly, I fucked up. I fucked up by going to Java Jones without telling you. You were right. It was wrong. I wanted to see you so badly I didn't even think okay? It's just...god you're awesome. You make me laugh and you make me smile and I wanted to see the person who does all that face to face and god that's the cheesiest thing I've ever said but the point is that I got overwhelmed with all these emotions and I just...went with it"**

 

 **"** Okay"

 

" **I know it's not an excuse but...yeah"**

 

"Look...I get it. It's fine. I'm not mad about that anymore."

 

" **You are tho. You've been avoiding me"**

 

 **"** It just makes me angry-"

 

" **Aha! You ARE mad"**

 

 **"** Let me finish. It makes me angry that you think I don't care about you"

 

" **I never said-"**

 

 **"** Because I do. A lot. And I want to see you too. I've been thinking about it for weeks. I just want to be prepared for it."

 

**"I care about you too"**

 

"I know. You made that clear with your little speech"

 

" **And I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I said. None of it was true**

 

"Some things were true"

 

**"Like what?"**

 

 **"** I don't know"

 

**"Alec"**

 

 **"** I don't know just stuff"

 

**"what was it?"**

 

 **"** It's not important"

 

**"It is. I want to apologize properly"**

 

 **"** It was the boring thing"

 

**"Oh Al-"**

 

"The thing is, I do think I'm boring, I just didn't think you thought I was boring until you said it"

 

" **I don't think you're boring. I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met. And you're cool"**

 

"Don't lie"

 

" **I'M NOT"**

 

"Magnus"

 

" **You're not boring Alexander. I'm just a drunk idiot"**

 

"Right okay"

 

" **Say you know you're not boring"**

 

"I know"

 

" **Say it right!"**

 

"What?"

 

" **Complete sentences. Say you know you're not boring"**

 

 **"** I'm at the library"

 

**"Who cares?"**

 

 **"** I can't just say thing like that out of the blue"

 

**"Why not?"**

**"** Because I'm not you?"

 

**"Harsh. But I deserve it. Now say it"**

 

 **"** No"

 

**"Say. It"**

 

 **"** Whatever **.** I know I'm not boring"

 

**"What? I can't even hear you"**

 

 **"** I Know I'm Not Boring"

 

**"LOUDER"**

 

 **"** I KNOW I'M NOT BORING"

 

**"That's my boy"**

 

 **"**..."

 

**"Al?"**

 

 **"**..."

 

**"Hello?"**

 

 **"** I'm gonna have to call you back"

 

[ _call ended]_

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What happened**

 

Nothing

 

**???**

 

**Why did you hang up**

 

Doesn't matter

 

**I thought you weren't mad at me anymore**

 

I never said that

 

and

 

I got kicked out of the library

 

**Oh god**

 

**Oh my god**

 

**I'm laughing so hard**

 

Shut up. This is your fault

 

**How. Why**

 

You were the one who told me to yell!

 

**I was trying to encourage you!!!**

 

Ahhhh I hate you

 

**_Read 19:43 pm_ **

Not like 'hate you' hate you.

 

Like 'god you're infuriating sometimes but it's kind of endearing' hate you 

 

**Good. I wasn't sure if you were serious or not**

 

Please. I'm not that mad

 

**Do you have any idea when the leftover angriness is will start wearing off?**

 

**I don't like grumpy Alec**

 

Grumpy Alec is the only Alec you know.

 

You are now speaking to extremely stressed and high on caffeine Alec

 

**Why are you stressed? Is it the project?**

 

Yeah.

 

And now I can't do research because I got kicked out

 

**I don't understand. Why would they kick you out?**

 

They don't accept "innapropiate behavior"

 

**talking a bit too loudly is considered innapropiate behavior?**

 

There might have been some other incidents

 

**What**

 

**What did you do**

 

I was reading a couple days ago  and something happened in the book and I may have thrown it across the library. They weren't pleased

 

**What book were you reading**

 

Guess

 

**Oh no**

 

Oh yes

 

**Which one**

 

Order of the phoenix

 

**Sirius black?**

 

Yes.

 

**Shhh. It's okay**

 

He was so young

 

**I know baby.**

 

So yeah anyways. The librarian hasn't been my biggest fan since then

 

**Yikes**

 

And now that I think about it, that was kind of your fault too

 

**What!**

 

You made me read Harry Potter

 

**Um "made you?" We had a deal.**

 

Which you broke

 

**That is not the point**

 

Whatever you say Mags

 

Heard anything from the photoshoot situation?

 

**Photoshoot situation is kind of a broad term. Are you reffering to whether I got the job or if the photographer called me.**

 

Is there a difference?

 

**One of them might not be work related**

 

Both then

 

**No they haven't announced the model yet and yes (I turned him down no need to worry)**

 

Who said I was worried?

 

**I like to think you were. I'd be cute**

 

The broken nose your friend gave Simon was cute too

 

**How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry !!!!!! (See I'm not even using caps to express how sorry I am. I don't think you've noticed how hard I'm trying to be a good boy here)**

 

It's fine. I found the Simon thing hilarious I told you that. Besides it wasn't you who punched him (even if you had it would've been funny)

 

**Then why are you bringing it up?**

 

I like to see you in pain

 

**You sneaky bitch**

 

I am not your bitch

 

**I can't believe I got Alec Lightwood to say that.**

 

Alec Lightwood regrets it

 

**Too late**

 

**Are you home yet?**

 

Walking up the stairs. Why?

 

**Just wanted to make sure you got home safely, that's all**

 

How gentlemanly

 

**I know. I'm so sofisticated**

 

ehem Air balloon kink ehem

 

**You asshole**

 

:))))))

 

My parents probably heard me say the word "dick" last night. You deserve it

 

**Why were your parents up at 3 am?**

 

Fighting.

 

**Ah**

 

**Why weren't you at the dorm?**

 

Family dinner. It was late so they convinced me to stay. I left as soon as the sun came up.

 

**You should get some sleep then**

 

Can't. Big project.

 

**Screw the project.**

 

The librarian would hate you

 

**I'm not her biggest fan either**

 

We should start a club

 

**We could have T-shirts**

 

No glitter tho

 

**They'll be black just for you**

 

I'm touched

 

**What's our slogan?**

 

#stopthemeanlibrarianforever (?)

 

**Libraries = freedom.**

 

**I'll yell if I want to**

 

I'll throw books if I want to

 

**Hell yeah you will**

 

**Hey we shoud open one**

 

What? A library?

 

**Yeah or a bookshop.**

 

That's...not a completely terrible idea.

 

**You'd love it**

 

**Prancing about with your hipster glasses yelling at children to shut up**

 

I wear contacts

 

And the point of this was not to yell at anyone

 

**Please. You wouldn't resist the temptation**

 

Okay true

 

What will it be called

 

**Magnus and Alec's super fun and 'overly-emotional-student' friendly bookshop**

 

I like it.

 

**I knew you would**

 

We could have a coffee machine

 

**and tea station**

 

What about two areas?

 

**Oooh yeah. space and forest?**

 

Perfect. Cozy.

 

**Let's sell bookmarks too**

 

Bookmarks?

 

**Yes. I collect them**

 

You do not collect bookmarks

 

**I do**

 

Oh my god

 

You're even nerdier than me

 

**That is yet to be proven**

 

**When we meet we should have a nerd-off**

 

No. You'd destroy me

 

**Hmm. Is that fear I hear?**

 

Not at all. Give me a time and place

 

**My aparment. In five minutes**

 

Yeah let me just fail Universty

 

**You're not gonna fail for just one project**

 

I might

 

**You worry too much**

 

I'm not the one who called all your friends asking where you were

 

**Touché**

 

Jace is mad that you hung up on him

 

**Goldilocks will get over it I'm sure**

 

Ha. Goldilocks

 

You saw him yesterday then?

 

**Yep**

 

What did you think of him?

 

**I don't know we didn't talk much.**

 

No like

 

physically

 

**He's okay**

 

Okay?

 

**Yes ?**

 

Wow

 

**Why "wow"?**

 

I was expecting something else

 

**What do you mean**

 

More of a "ohmygOD alec your brother is smoking hot you should introduce me to him so I never have to look or talk to you ever again". That's what people usually say anyway.

 

**I mean he's attractive but that's just too much**

 

**You know you're hotter than him tho, right?**

 

Ha

 

**Seriously**

 

I think your opinion might be a tinsy bit biased

 

**Pfffft**

 

What about the others?

 

**They're cool. I like them**

 

**Clary seems fun**

 

**Simon is weird but he's nice.**

 

**I'm pretty sure I want to hire Isabelle as my personal partner in crime**

 

By the Angel. You two together would be a nightmare

 

**We could break havoc and look gorgeous while at it**

 

I don't need that kind of stress in my life. I would never sleep again

 

**You could come along. You'd make a cute sidequick.**

 

No thanks.

 

**Party pooper.**

 

**I was already designing your outfit**

 

I don't wanna know

 

**Two words: Tight. Spandex**

 

Do I at least get a cape?

 

**Nope. I want to limit all chances of possible coverage.**

 

**Also only the heroes wear capes**

 

Unfair.

 

Magnus why does Simon have a black eye

 

**Eh**

 

What happened

 

**Just know that I wasn't involved**

 

I'll take it because I'm too tired

 

**Go! To! Sleep!**

 

No!

 

**Yes!**

 

**I'll call Simon and tell him to knock you out if you don't.**

 

As if Simon could knock me out

 

**Show off**

 

I'm just being honest.

 

**hi I'm Alec lightwood and I'm so strong and muscle-y , I can shoot arrows and not get knocked out by jewish kids 1!1!1!**

 

Shhhhhh

 

Fine

 

I'm going to sleep

 

**Thank the lord**

 

**Goodnight**

 

You too

 

**I hope that by morning I'm completely forgiven**

 

we'll see

 

**:(**

 

**Oh how you hurt me**

 

you're already forgiven you idiot

 

**:)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Long chapter to make up for the long wait. I am begging you to leave me a comment because I swear it's the only thing that's keeping me motivated right now, I'm not happy with work I put out and I need reassurance that people are actually enjoying this haha.
> 
> Also if anyone got spoiled for harry potter I'm really sorry but by now you should know Sirius Black is dead (but never forgotten). Fun fact: Sirius Black is my favorite character in Harry Potter and in all book history (after Alec Lightwood of course).
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments. You are all cute as hell


	14. Chapter 14: Is it really a texting fic if they don't play this game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for my LONG absence. Here's a fun chapter to make up for it.

 

**_1:30 pm_ **

I have a question

 

**Shoot**

 

It's about the coffee shop thing

 

**Must we really talk about it?**

 

It's not really about that just hear me out

 

**alright**

 

Isabelle said you didn't order coffee

 

**Correct. Does this mean you had some sort of gossip session about me?**

 

 

It wasn't not a gossip session, we just talked about it,

 

**Uh hu. It was totally a gossip session.**

 

Shut up. Focus on the matter at hand

 

**Which is?**

 

You didn't order coffee

 

**And?**

 

and it got me thinking

why would anyone go to a coffee shop and not order coffee

That's just crazy

 

**Is it?**

 

but then I realized that maybe it's because you don't like it

 

Am I correct?

 

**You are**

 

ok

 

Magnus I don't think we can keep texting each other anymore

 

I mean not liking coffee that's just

 

It's too much

 

**Tea alec**

 

**Tea is where it's at**

 

I feel nauseous. Don't say that ever again

 

**TEAA**

Gross. Disgusting. Unacceptable

 

Goodbye Magnus

 

**And here I thought** **our friendship was indestructible**

 

You need to understand

 

This is too big

 

It's not you, it's tea

 

**I can't believe I'm getting dumped because I hate coffee**

 

I can't believe you typed the word hate and followed it with the word coffee

 

Have you no shame

 

**I...not really**

 

You can have your bookshop ideas back

 

**Sure. What time should I come pick them up?**

 

No need. I don't wish to see your lying face, I'll send them over

 

**I never said I liked coffee**

 

LIES

 

you sit on a throne of them

**I lie???? You were the one who wouldn't tell me his name**

 

That was forever ago.

 

Get

Over

It

 

**Yikes okay you're pretty salty today**

 

That rhymed

 

and yes

 

**Like I've said countless times before: I'm an artist**

 

**Why are you salty deary?**

 

Tree words

 

Rock solid panda

 

**I'm very confused**

 

Simon's band

 

**Ah** **I see**

 

No you do not see

 

And you do not hear

 

and for that you should be greatful

 

**I am. Truly**

 

**Can't they go practice somewhere else?**

 

I ask myself the same question everyday

 

the answer still remains no

 

**Can't you go somewhere else?**

 

Where would I go?

 

**I don't know...hang out with your friends**

 

Jace is busy.

 

**Hang out with your other friends**

 

Clary is busy  _with_ jace.

 

**ah**

 

Izzy is at school

 

Aline and Helen are on a trip to LA

 

so I am all alone

 

**Sad.**

 

Very.

 

**Want me to go keep you company ;)?**

 

I'm just going to ignore that text

 

what are you doing?

 

**I am currently in a weird situation**

 

How so

 

What did you do?

 

Do I need to bail you out?

 

**So my friend Catarina works at a hospital**

 

**and she was like "hey magnus! Let's go have lunch!" And I was like "hell yeah" because I'm a hungry bitch**

 

Right

 

**So we get to the restaurant for lunch and I couldn't help but notice there is a very pregnant lady at the table next to us**

 

**Anyways we ordered, we talked we waited for 45 minutes for our food and once the meal finally reached our table**

 

**The lady starts screaming**

 

What

 

**There was a puddle of liquid around her**

 

fuck

 

**fuck indeed**

 

**So her water broke and she was freaking out and her husband was freaking out and Catarina had to step in**

 

**And she talks to the woman and checks her up and the turns to me and says with the calmest voice ever: "she's gonna have the baby right now"**

 

Whaaaaaaaat

 

**That's exactly what I said**

 

**so now I'm leaning on restaurant wall watching a woman have a baby while her husband and Catarina do god knows what**

 

Why is your life always more exciting than mine

 

**Its a mistery**

 

**Fuck alec the husband just fainted**

 

Shit

 

**Catarian eis yelleing at me to go thwr wthey need my help**

 

**Fuck fUCK FUCKjsjdudusiksdnfb**

 

Magnus oh my god

 

You gotta go help

 

**INO**

 

**I canT suudywysudjalec**

 

Yes you can you idiot just go

 

**I JSUT WANTED LUNCH I DINT SING UP FOR THIS**

 

STOP TEXTING GO

 

**FUCK FINE IM GOING**

 

**WISH ME LUCK**

 

good luck don't get traumatized

* * *

 

 

**_5:32 pm_ **

Are you okay?

 

**Not. Quite.**

 

Is the baby okay?

 

**I already said not quite**

 

I mean the actual baby you moron

 

**Oh. Yeah he's fine**

 

Thank god

 

**I saw things alec. bad things**

 

shh it'll be alright

 

**I'm going to have nightmares for 3 years after this**

 

**God I'm not going to have sex with girls for 3 years after this. I can't accidentally put someone through this**

 

haha that sounds like the worst

 

That was a 'trying to pretend i can relate' haha

 

just so you know

 

**Yeah I figured**

 

**I guess it'll be fine. I always liked men a bit better anyways**

 

Is that so

 

**Yes**

 

Interesting

 

**Indeed ;)**

 

Stop it

 

**why ;)**

 

**Don't ;) you;) like ;) it ;)**

 

You disgust me

 

**I live for that kind of feeling**

 

I live for you shutting the hell up

 

**I just helped bring a baby into the world, you could be nice**

 

I could but I won't

 

**You're evil**

 

I agree

 

**You still bored?**

 

Yes

 

**Let's play twenty questions**

 

Ha no

 

**Pleaseeeeeee. It'll be fun**

 

Nope

 

**Please**

 

It's so high school

 

**Please**

 

**Pleaseee**

 

ok fine

 

You start

 

**Wait a minute**

 

**_[Incoming call from The Bane of My existence]_ **

 

**_"_ ** **It'll be funner like this"**

 

**_"_** Whatever you say"

 

**_"_ ** **Ok so. Favorite color?"**

 

"Really? That's what you're starting with?"

 

**_"_ ** **Just answer the question"**

 

**"** Black"

 

**"Shut up. No it isn't"**

 

**_"_** Sorry to disappoint but yeah"

 

" **I can't believe you. I bet you were one of those emo teenagers who listened to obscure bands and used myspace"**

 

**"** I'm pretty sure that was you"

 

" **Never"**

 

**"** Uh-hu it's my turn"

 

**"Hit me"**

 

**"** Favorite Movie?"

 

**"There's too many"**

 

**"** Just say one"

 

" **Titanic"**

 

**"** You are the trashiest person"

 

" **Why?"**

 

**"** Nobody actually LIKES titanic. It's a socially constructed lie"

 

" **Well I happen to love it so...there"**

 

"You love watching people die?"

 

" **I love watching people fall in love and THEN die. There's a difference. You just don't understand romance"**

 

"You're right. I don't"

 

" **Ok it's my turn"**

 

"go ahead"

 

" **Alec"**

 

"Yeah?"

 

" **Would you be the Jack to my Rose?"**

 

"Hmm. Are you implying that you want me to die?"

 

" **I...no you dick. It was supposed to be cute."**

 

"You failed"

 

" **Why must you destroy my dreams"**

 

"It's a hobby"

 

" **ha....ha."**

 

"Is it my turn?"

 

" **Yes"**

 

**"** Ok eh...who's your favorite person in the entire world?"

 

" **Wow"**

 

**"** I'm not good at this sorry"

 

" **No it's fine. Uh I don't think I have a favorite person"**

 

**"** Really?"

 

" **Would it be completely terrible if I said you?"**

**"** A-a little terrible yeah. I wouldn't know how to respond"

 

" **Hmm. Then I guess I don't have a favorite person"**

 

**"** Your turn"

 

" **Who was your first crush?"**

 

**"** I'm gonna go ahead and take a pass on this one"

 

" **Ha. Why? Was it simon?"**

 

**"** What? No. Just-No. Ask another question"

 

" **That's not really how the game works Al"**

 

**"** I defy the game. I'm a rebel"

 

" **Fine. What's your favorite book?"**

 

**"** Oh you like the juicy stuff"

 

" **Yeah I'm a real pervert"**

 

**"** I'll give you the sun. I think that's my favorite."

 

**"I haven't read it"**

 

**"** You should. It's really good. I also really like The Picture Of Dorian Gray. Is that weird? Am I like a total hipster?"

 

" **Less of a hipster, more of snob. Which I already knew about you. I had to read it for school. What are your thoughts on Basil Hallward?"**

 

**"** Gay icon. Deserved so much better. Don't even get me started"

 

" **I agree wholeheartedly. My book report was basically Dorian/Basil fanfiction though"**

 

"I bet your teacher loved that"

 

" **She was a white old lady with conservative values. She was not exactly thrilled."**

 

"Do you still have it? I'd love to give some insight"

 

" **Sadly it was destroyed alongside all my high school memories"**

 

"What a tragedy. Why did you delete all your high school memories? "

 

" **Is that your game question?"**

 

"Yes"

 

" **I don't know. High school was tough. Academically speaking"**

 

"Really?"

 

" **Yeah I've never been the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to studying"**

 

"It doesn't really matter tho. You're super smart"

 

" **Thanks. Ha. My foster parents didn't think so"**

 

"How come?"

 

" **Well, they're lovely people, they're really nice and they've supported me always but...you know, everytime they saw my grades I could tell they were frustrated with me"**

 

"That's normal though, all parents want their kids to do well in school"

 

" **I know but sometimes they just made me feel like I was really dumb you know? My dad's a scientist and my mom's a doctor and they both got straight A's all the time. And they would remind me of it every single time a report card got to the house. And it always made me feel kind of guilty cause, you know, they took me in, cared for me and shit and I couldn't even give them good grades"**

 

"Magnus that's ridiculous you are crazy smart. Some people are just better at certain things"

 

**"Yeah no I know that. Don't worry. It's just how I felt back then"**

 

"Now I feel bad for asking the question. I know you don't like to overshare"

 

" **It's cool. I'm trying to be more open. You should try it sometime It's fun"**

 

"Maybe"

 

" **My turn."**

 

**"What's the craziest thing you've done?"**

 

**"** Define crazy"

 

" **Um I don't know, unusual"**

 

**"** I had to chase a very naked Jace down a couple blocks once"

 

" **Is there a story behind that?"**

 

"Jace thought trying out rum for the first time after not having eaten the whole day would be fun and adventurous"

 

" **And?"**

 

**"** Well it was certainly adventurous. I chased him down 5 blocks and then a police officer pulled him over and dragged his ass back to the house. Of course we had to keep it hidden from our parents, it was pretty hilarious looking back on it"

 

" **Did you run naked too? Are you trying to deceive me?"**

 

"I did NOT run naked too"

 

" **I think I might have to ask dear miss Isabelle Lightwood"**

 

"Don't you trust me?"

 

**"Of course I trust you but the fact that you don't want me to ask makes me wonder"**

 

"I didn't say you couldn't ask"

 

" **MOVING ON. My turn"**

 

"What? It's my turn now"

 

" **You asked if I trusted you and I counted it as a question oops"**

 

"That's not fair!"

 

" **Life isn't fair, Trump won the presidency, the poles are melting, I had to witness a birth today. Deal with it"**

 

"I...fine. Ask"

 

" **What's your best pick up line?"**

 

"I don't have any pick up lines"

 

**"Seriously? Not even one? Not even a nerdy one like 'are you a dementor because you take my breath away'"**

 

**"** Nope. Who would I even use pick up lines on"

 

**"I don't know! Nice boys?"**

 

"..."

 

**"Actually scratch that, you should definitely use pick up lines in one boy only. Preferably a cute one, with a soon-to-be modeling career."**

 

"I'll think about it"

 

**"Good"**

 

"Okay my turn, let's see what you got. What's YOUR best pick up line?"

 

" **Hmm tough question"**

 

**"** Is it?

 

**"I mean there are just soooo many."**

 

**"** Show off."

 

" **I think I have one that would've totally worked with high school alec"**

 

**"** Ha. Proceed"

 

" **So I would have walked up to your locker and rested my hand over it like those jocks you see in movies do and then I would've been like 'hey alec why don't you have a boyfriend?' And high school you would been like 'hehe I have strict parents hehe'"**

 

**"** I have never giggled like that in my entire life"

 

" **Shut up, let me finish. So then you would've been like ' uhh why don't YOU have a boyfriend magnus?' because that seems to be your go-to answer after someone asks you something."**

 

**"** Hey!"

 

" **And then I would have gotten real close and whispered "You have strict parents" winked and walked away"**

 

**"** What?!"

 

" **Impressed"**

 

**"** No! That's terrible oh my god"

 

" **No it isn't, it's smooth"**

 

**"** It's everything but smooth. The whole pick up line is conditioned by how I answer."

 

" **Well you'll be surprised to hear it has worked before"**

 

**"** Liar"

 

" **It's true! I promise"**

 

"When?"

 

" **...High School"**

 

**"** You are the worst and I feel sorry for the guy. And it's not even a pick up line, you're disqualified "

 

" **Yeah Yeah, pretend like you wouldn't have fallen for it. I can almost picture you getting all flushed and swoony"**

 

"I do not swoon"

 

" **I'll just have to add that to the list of things I need to ask isabelle about"**

 

"In all honestly, I WOULD have been...flattered by it and...excited, even though it's absolutely terrible. But I probably wouldn't have gone out with you"

 

" **And why is that?"**

 

**"** You're talking about high school. I would have been too scared to"

 

" **I didn't realize I was that intimidating"**

 

**"** You know what I mean"

 

" **Yeah I know. You would've broken my heart though"**

 

"Sorry?"

 

" **It's okay, you can** **make it up to me in college. Oh wait!"**

 

"You're impossible"

 

" **But you like it"**

 

**"** I tolerate it"

 

" **Uh huh. It's my turn again."**

 

"Okay"

" **Best prank?"**

 

"I'm not really a prankster"

 

" **Not even a harmless one?"**

 

**"** Well, I'm not sure this counts as a prank but one time I left Clary locked inside a janitor's closet for 4 hours "

 

" **What?! How did that even happen?"**

 

"I-We were looking for something Ok? And I got out before she did and slammed the door shut and suddenly she's screaming about how the door is stuck and how she's trapped and well, I didn't like her that much at the time and she just assumed I had done it on purpose,which was NOT true, and then she started yelling at me saying it was my fault so, I tried to open the door once, couldn't do it, and left"

 

**"Alec!"**

 

"What?! I was mad and she was saying all these things and then I conveniently forgot to get help. That's all"

 

**"How did she get out?"**

 

"Jace started to ask where she was, I had to tell him eventually. He got her out"

 

**"After 4 hours"**

 

"Yep"

 

**"Okay remind me to never get on your bad side. You're really evil"**

 

"Look I'm not exactly proud of it. I apologized to Clary and now we're cool"

 

**"I'm surprised she forgave you so easily"**

 

"Oh no, trust me, I had to grovel"

 

" **Ha! Your turn"**

 

"Give me a sec"

 

**"Take all the time you want"**

 

"Uh...have you ever skinny dipped"

 

**"wh-wHERE DID THAT COME FROM"**

 

"God I suck at this ok? I looked up questions online. That was the first one"

 

**"oh my god alec I can't stop laughing"**

 

"I'm sorry ok?!"

 

**"Oh my god [loud laughter]"**

 

"Stop laughing!"

 

**"When did this become a s** **exy 20 questions game?"**

 

"Shut up. Just answer that damn question so we can move on"

 

**"Sorry. I don't think I heard the question correctly can you PLEASE repeat it"**

 

"No way in hell"

 

**"That's the rule of the game Alec. You ask, I answer. I can't answer if I don't know the question"**

 

"You're the worst"

 

**"Was that the question?"**

 

"For god's sake! haveyoueverskinnydipped?"

 

**"Sorry. What was that?"**

 

**"** HAVE YOU EVER SKINNY DIPPED YOU DICK"

 

**"..."**

 

**"I'll be back"**

 

"Magnus?"

 

**"..."**

 

"Magnus?"

 

"Magnus?!"

 

**"Ok I've finished laughing I'm back. And to answer your question: no, I have never skinny dipped, but I'm in no way opposed to it"**

 

**"** Really? You've never done it?"

 

**"Have you?"**

 

"No"

 

**"Wanna try?"**

 

"No! Shut up! You wasted your question"

 

**"I'm not even sorry I did"**

 

"[sigh]"

 

**"Hey Alec can we go back to texting now? I'm expecting a call from my boss"**

 

"Yeah sure no problem"

 

**_[call ended]_ **

 

**It's your turn again**

 

ok

 

**what depraved question do you have for me now**

 

Uhhh. Have you ever told a crush you like them?

 

**Yeah. Of course (that's not depraved Alec, I'm disappointed)**

 

Really? (I'm a gentleman)

 

**Duh. Why? What do you usually do?**

 

Die obviously

 

**Not surprised. Have you tried like...opening up more?**

I told you what my favorite color is. That's open enough.

 

**We'll work on this baby. Also I don't think gentlemans picture their friends skinny dipping. That's really depraved.**

 

I never said I was picturing you doing it!

 

**I was picturing you doing it**

 

That's...your own personal problem

 

**oh alec but how, do tell, should I deal with it?**

 

I don't know. Have a cold shower?

 

**you kill me with your sexy talk**

 

I know I'm a beast

 

**is this you coming out as a furry or...?**

 

NO

 

MAGNUS NO

 

NO!!!

 

**HAHSHSHHA**

 

you're a dick, I'm glad you got traumatized today. I hope you get traumatized every day

 

**That's a little harsh**

 

How many questions have we done?

 

**Um I don't know I wasn't counting**

 

What?!

 

**I thought you were counting!**

 

It was YOUR game

 

**You're the one in college! You're supposed to be the one who uses math**

 

I'm trying to be a journalist, I chose this career just so I didn't have to use math!

 

**Well shit. Should we just keep playing?**

 

I guess? I mean I don't have anything better to do

 

**Ok. Is it my turn or yours?**

 

I'll go. What happened to Simon's face?

 

**He hasn't told you?**

 

I haven't asked him

 

**Isn't it better to get info from the main source?**

 

The main source is being extremely annoying today

 

**Got it**

 

**Ok so basically Raphael went over to the manager at Java Jones looking all pissed. He threatened him according to the plan blah blah. Apparently the manager didn't appreciate being insulted and decided to retort with violence**

 

I'm assuming this is the part where Simon comes in and takes the blow?

 

**Yup**

 

**He stepped in front of Raphael and took the punch for him. Really stupid thing to do really. Raphael has been in tons of fist fights before**

 

Yeah well that's sums up Simon for you. Stupid but well intentioned

 

**Raphael kicked the shit out of the manager after that though**

 

I'm glad. Not that I condone violence but he sounds like he deserved it

 

**Yeah it was pretty great.**

 

Wish I would've been there

 

**Yeah I wish that too** **:)**

 

Ha

 

**Alec my boss is calling I'll text later**

 

Ok. Hope it's good news.

 

**Me too**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single person who commented on this fic asking for updates and saying how much they like the story. Writer's block will probably be my cause of death. Sadly, I can't promise other updates anytime soon. I haven't completely given up on this fic , but it's getting harder and harder to come back to it.   
> STILL be on the look out! Perhaps I'll get a random burst of inspiration (this chapter is a prime example) and finally finish this. 
> 
> Lots of love from an author who, though absent, feels touched everytime she gets a message in her inbox.


End file.
